Fate and Destiny
by Pippinfan1988
Summary: A continuation of sorts after Merry's Graduation...we're seeing how Paladin settles into his new job, how his family adjusts to their new home, Great Smials. And how Great Smials adjusts to them! Lots of canon and noncanon characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All hobbits and Middle-earth belong to JRR Tolkien, but in my dreams, they belong to me. In addition, nobody gets paid for anything.

**Fate and Destiny**

**Chapter 1, Treasured Memento**

"Are ye sure, Mr. Pippin?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Pippin replied. "We have to do this _now_--before the sun rises any higher and melts away the snow."

Together he and Degger stood atop the roof of Great Smials overlooking the western hills and dales covered in a thin blanket of white down. The clear blue sky gave the impression of a bright summer day...until the bare trees and late-Foreyule snow came into one's view.

Degger shivered a bit as he watched the thirteen year old sit down on his shovel. "I don't know 'bout this, Mr. Pippin," he said resignedly before straddling his own shovel.

"Stop snivelling, Degger," Pippin taunted the older teen. "This is going to be fun!"

"Its _cold_!" Degger grimaced at the icy feel of the cold metal against his bum...and other important parts.

Pippin laughed, "You're supposed to put your coattails and cloak between you and the shovel, Degger."

Pippin waited for the lad to get situated before starting the count. "Ready?"

Degger nodded, wincing as he did so, still unsure of what fix awaited them at the bottom of the hill. When it came to cavorting with Pippin, trouble was almost always inevitable.

"_One_..._two_..." Not taking the chance of Degger's nerves getting the better of him, Pippin suddenly gave his friend a push from behind. "_Three_!"

Both lads wailed as they glided down the western slope of Great Smials; past Aunt Gerdie's gabled window, past Uncle Addie's shuttered window, past Cousin Ferdibrand and Aunt Sage's window...down, down they went. Being the lighter of the two, Pippin flew past Degger just as they reached the bottom. Out of nowhere, a huge lump covered in snow appeared in Degger's path. Pippin didn't remember seeing it from his vantage point on top of the roof.

Pippin shouted over his shoulder, "Watch out for that--"

Too late. Behind him, Pippin heard a dull thud and a grunt of pain immediately afterward.

"--rock..."

Using his feet to come to a stop, Pippin abandoned his shovel where it lay, heading back to see about his friend. As he drew near, Pippin saw Degger lying in a foetal position while groaning miserably.

"Are you hurt bad?" Pippin asked, kneeling down in the snow beside Degger.

Degger replied with more groaning, then finally spoke. "I'm all right I guess, but I don't think I'll ever have children."

Relieved that Degger would _eventually _be fine, Pippin sat back on his heels. "I'm sorry, Degger--I didn't see that lump of rock from the roof. I suppose the snow stuck to it in such a way to conceal it."

"I'll be all right, Mr. Pippin," said Degger, slowly rising to a sitting position.

"Want to do it again?" Pippin asked enthusiastically.

"No, thank ye--not even if a dragon was chasin' me," Degger replied wryly. "I'm a Greenhill, Mr. Pippin, not a Took. We Greenhills weren't meant for so much adventure at once."

Pippin laughed then went to fetch his shovel when he heard Degger gasp behind him. "What is it?" he asked upon his return.

"Look!" Degger held in his hand the silver pocket watch that his father and brother had used before their deaths. The lid had been lost long ago, so without it the protective glass of the timepiece had been shattered, going from the centre of the face to the upper left portion of the watch; most likely obtained from the force of hitting the rock.

Pippin again sank to his knees in the snow, almost sick to his stomach. "Degger...I am so sorry."

Pippin had only seen Degger's watch on a few occasions, as Degger rarely took it outside of his quarters. Moreover, Pippin was only seven at the time when they found the lad in an alley at Michel Delving, yet over the years Pippin had come to understand just how much Degger cherished the pocket watch he inherited from his dad.

Degger sighed, however, inside, his heart was breaking. "It's not yer fault, Mr. Pippin. Somethin' told me t' put it away b'fore I came outside, but I didn't listen."

Pippin spoke with kindness to his friend. "Let's go show it to my father--he'll know what to do."

Inside the Smials, the lads found Paladin where he usually could be found: in his study. Unfortunately, he was also conducting a meeting, so Pippin and Degger sat on the bench in the hallway until it ended. For fifteen minutes they waited patiently before Uncle Addie and the Thain stepped through the doorway. Neither hobbit looked especially happy nor did they speak to one another, and both walked in separate directions. Pippin and Degger shrugged their shoulders but said nothing, as they were well accustomed to the differences between the two relations. Addie most likely attended the meeting for Paladin's sake alone. Once the room had cleared, except for the Thain-in-training, Pippin went inside, eager to greet his father.

"Hullo, Papa!" said Pippin walking up to his father's desk with Degger at his side.

Paladin leaned back in his chair, rubbing the sore muscles in his neck. "Hullo, Pippin--what brings you and Degger here? No trouble, I hope."

"Why do you always think I'm in trouble, Papa?"

Paladin gave a weary smile while tussling his son's hair. "Because you usually are."

"Well," Pippin answered proudly, "this time I'm not. But there is a sort of trouble with something that belongs to Degger, and I think it is in need of repair. His pocket watch is broken."

Genuinely shocked at the revelation, Paladin asked, "How? What happened?"

"Show it to him, Degger," said Pippin.

Degger dug into the same pocket of his topcoat that the watch occupied before the accident. "Mr. Pippin says ye can patch it up."

Paladin whistled at the damage when he saw the splintered glass of the watch. Figuring things may have been jarred inside, he shook it a bit to see if he could hear anything loose. "It definitely needs to be repaired and touched up," he said after hearing something clanking about, "but I can't do it. I don't know how to repair watches." Paladin watched the hope in Degger's face fall. He then added, "But I do know someone in Tuckborough who does. Pippin, see if Matt will drive you lads to town this afternoon--I don't believe he is busy with anything else. Look for Robin Tooter--he owns a watch and jewellery shop not far from the clothier."

"Will you come to town with us?" asked Pippin.

"I can't, Pip, and you know it." Paladin waved his hand over the heaps of books and documents on his desk. "I have a stack of work to do here." Paladin drew his son close and tousled his hair. "I would love nothing better than to go to town with you--you know that!"

Paldin then looked at his son with a critical eye. "Might I ask how Degger's watch met such a demise--or should I want to know?"

Pippin gave a sideways glance to Degger, who said nothing. "You don't want to know, Papa," Pippin answered. "Not yet, anyway."

"Would it have anything to do with the snow outside?"

Pippin pressed his lips together as if weighing a decision. "It might."

"Pippin-lad, you are simply going to have to find less treacherous means of amusing yourself. You cannot continue on in precarious play and then drag Degger in along for the ride or else you can expect things like this to happen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

Pippin watched his father's eyes suddenly look past his shoulder and toward the doorway. Pippin followed his father's gaze to the matron standing in the doorway. "Hullo, Momma," Pippin smiled, giving his best impression of innocence.

Eglantine entered her husband's study with a wry grin on her face. "And what sort of nonsense have you been up to, young hobbit?"

Slightly offended, Pippin asked, "Why does everyone always think I'm up to something--or in trouble? What if Degger is the one up to something this time?"

"I wouldn't believe it," replied Eglantine, teasing her son. "Degger is such a quiet lad, well-spoken of. He could _never _be a nuisance."

By this time Pippin knew his mother was having a jest, so he added his two pence. "I'll have you know, Momma, that Degger forced me to eat freshly baked biscuits from the oven right after second breakfast. How do you like that for mischief?"

"For some reason, I find Degger forcing you to do anything quite hard to believe," Paladin said while he laughed.

Degger spoke in a small voice. "I did tell Mr. Pippin this mornin' that Mistress May would be disappointed if he didn't eat at least one biscuit. It was her first batch o' the day an' she wanted our opinion." He then added a bit more seriously, "Mistress May doesn't let just anyone test her batches."

"See!" Pippin folded his arms in triumph. "I told you Degger twisted my arm! At least somebody round here values my opinion."

Both Paladin and Eglantine rolled their eyes before sharing a laugh. Eglantine took her son in her arms then kissed his honey-brown curls. "We value you opinion, all right?"

Initially, Pippin blushed at being cuddled by his mother in front of the other lads. He was thirteen now and there was a certain decorum a teen-aged lad must maintain in the presence of another teen-aged lad. However, Pippin would never pull away from his mother's affections, and on a certain level he still enjoyed it.

"It is almost time for elevenses," she spoke in Pippin's ear before releasing him from her hold, "I want you to take Degger to your room so you both can wash up and meet us in the dining room."

"Yes, Momma," answered Pippin, then looked over toward his friend. "Come along, Degger--we have to wash up for elevenses."

The grown-ups patiently waited for the children to disappear into the hallway before taking their own conversation over to the couch.

"Is everything in place?" Paladin asked Eglantine, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Eglantine nodded with a sly expression of her own. "Pippin will be so surprised! Not only will Merry be here on Mersday, but I expect Frodo to arrive tomorrow round teatime. I have also received a reply from Rosamunda in Budgeford--Freddy will escort his sister Estella to Great Smials so that she can be here for Pervinca's graduation and he for Pippin's. Unfortunately, they must start their return on Sunday so they can spend the Yuletide with their family back in Budgeford."

"That is to be expected, I suppose. I know Pippin misses Merry, and I am sure Merry misses him. Merry will also be delighted to see how well his former student has been doing," remarked Paladin. Pleased with all the good news, Paladin prompted for yet more. "And what about _him_--the former student?"

Eglantine sighed. "I haven't received a response from Clara Bunce yet as to whether she and Heather will be here. I hope neither one is ill."

"Perhaps the Post was delayed with the snowfall we got overnight." Paladin wasn't worried just yet. "Let's give it until tomorrow. I will proceed with arranging their accommodations as if we know that they are coming. After all, Mrs. Bunce must realise how important this is to Degger."

"Are their gifts ready?" Eglantine asked Paladin, her hazel eyes now shining with joy.

"They will be," he answered with grin, "but even better, the lads were here on errand before you arrived. Degger managed to break the glass piece on his pocket watch--not a bad break, mind--it should be easy enough to replace. I didn't venture too far in asking _how _it happened, and Pippin knows to tell me if he's gotten himself into a pickle. Besides, seeing that neither lad was injured I decided to let the matter rest. I am reluctant to discipline them so close to their graduation unless it is for something serious. Oh--I have given the lads permission to ask Matt to drive them to town this afternoon to repair Degger's watch."

"I am sorry to hear about Degger's pocket watch! But...what shall I say?" said Eglantine.

"Yes--what fortune!" Paladin smiled, "I should hate to think of prying the lad's fingers off that beloved watch of his with a crow bar in order to do what we need."

"Paladin?" Eglantine softly sighed, laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

"What is it, love?"

"Our babies our growing up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, An Afternoon in Tuckborough **

"Hello, Mr. Mat!" Pippin greeted the elder hobbit. Together, he and

Degger walked inside the lean-to adjacent to the stables where the carriage drivers rested between labours. Pippin and Degger decided to search out the Thain's driver directly after their meal. Mat was Pippin's favourite of the three drivers, and no other would do for their special task. Pippin regarded the other drivers boring; they usually kept to their jobs, speaking very little or only when spoken to. When Mat didn't have to be formal, such as while driving the Thain or his guests, he delighted in Pippin's company. Pippin often pressed Mat for riddles or stories long stored inside the elder hobbit's head.

"Hullo, Master Pippin!" Mat stood up from the chair near the fireplace where he was warming his toes, giving a slight bow to the children. His deep, blue eyes sparkled with a light that offset his ruddy cheeks and auburn locks, revealing a spot of grey at the temples. "What brings ye here t' the stables, eh?"

"My friend Degger and I need to go to the market," Pippin announced merrily. "To Mr. Tooter's shop!"

Matt looked dubiously at the young teen. "I take it this is a _real _errand this time?"

Pippin feigned insult. "My previous errand was real, Mr. Mat."

Mat shook his head in remembrance of that day. "The Thain didn't think 'twas real. In fact, I recall him bein' quite vexed when he learnt his carriage wasn't waitin' for him when he wanted it an' that the young, forthcomin' Thain had taken it for a joy ride."

"I can't help it if Cousin Ferumbras is getting slow in his old age--present company excepted." Pippin quickly put in the last part, not wanting to ruin his prospects of a ride to Tuckborough. However, Pippin knew exactly what his older friend meant. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mat. I didn't mean to get you into any trouble."

"I know, lad," said Mat, "but we have t' be careful from now on, all right?" A smile brightened his features when Pippin acknowledged with a nod.

"Mr. Mat," Degger spoke up, "Mr. Pippin is tellin' the truth. I was there when Mr. Paladin told him t' go t' town. He even gave Mr. Pippin a letter t' give Mr. Tooter. Ye see, I broke my dad's pocket watch this mornin' an' now it needs fixin'."

Mat looked upon the young, up-and-coming gentlehobbit. He'd known Degger since the lad arrived at Great Smials six years ago and deemed him quite well-mannered--that is, for an _orphan_. "O' course I'll drive ye lads," he said with a wink of an eye, "although I think we'll leave the Thain's carriage here for now. We'll take one of the pony traps t' be safe."

The drive to Tuckborough wasn't a very long ride, being only a mile and a half away. As Pippin had guessed earlier while on the roof of the Smials, most of the snow had melted away with the noontime sun, leaving the lanes open for easy enough travel. Soon, the lads were feasting their eyes upon market booths lined up in the town square, their owners hawking their wares or services at anyone willing to listen.

Mat brought the trap to a stop in front of Mr. Tooter's Watch and Jewellery Shop. "I'll wait for ye lads o'er yon by the Oak Leaf."

"Thank you, Mat," said Pippin, hopping down from the trap. He turned to look up at the wooden placard hanging above the doorpost: _Tooter's Watch and Jewellery Shop_. Painted upon the placard were colourful gems and the face of a clock, meant for the unlettered hobbits. "We won't be long," he added, "and here are two pennies to take your luncheon at the inn. Papa gave me enough for all of us."

Mat tipped his hat toward the youngster. "Thank ye, Mr. Pippin--shall I order yer meals for ye?"

Pippin looked over to Degger for his opinion, surmising the elder teen's wish in his facial expression. "No, thank you, Mr. Matt. Degger and I will order our own luncheon when we arrive."

"As ye wish, sir," answered Matt, driving on toward the Oak Leaf.

Hearing the chime on his door that signalled incoming or outgoing customers, Robin Tooter welcomed his young customers. "Good afternoon, lads! How may I be of service to you today?"

"Go on," Pippin gently urged his bashful friend forward.

Degger reached inside his pocket for the damaged watch and then presented it to Mr. Tooter. "I broke my dad's watch an' now it needs fixin'. Can ye repair it?"

"Well, I don't know yet, young fellow," Mr. Tooter nervously chuckled. "I'd have to take a better look at it." With that, he picked up a magnifying glass from off his work table, peering at Degger's watch.

Degger stared vigilantly as the jeweller placed the thick piece of glass just above his watch. "What are ye doin'?"

"I am examining the damaged bits," Tooter explained. To Robin, the older teen appeared a bit uneasy over the handling of his watch.

"Can ye repair it? I meant t' put it back b'fore I went outside, but I forgot..."

"Yes, yes," the jeweller replied absently, still eyeing the broken parts of the timepiece. He turned the watch this way and that for better inspection.

Degger's arms nervously twitched at his sides while watching Mr. Tooter turn the beloved pocket watch about in his hand. "I hope it can be fixed," he said nervously.

Now Tooter became uneasy with the lad watching his every move. He wondered if perhaps the lad was anxious over retribution for breaking his father's possession. "Look, lad," he said, "you can tell your father that his watch is indeed repairable, however I shall have to keep it for a day or two in order to further examine it." _And get you out of the way, _he thought more to himself. "Will you or your father be picking it up?"

Degger's brown eyes grew sombre...distant, hesitating to answer Mr. Tooter's question.

"Well?"

"Mr. Tooter," Pippin finally spoke up, "My name is Peregrin Took, and this is my friend Degger Greenhill. Unfortunately, Degger's father passed on some years ago--the pocket watch you hold is an heirloom and is very precious to my friend. My father recommended your services to Degger. He also gave us a letter to give to you." Pippin fumbled inside his inner coat pocket for the note.

Quite humbled, Mr. Tooter looked at Degger. "I apologise for my hasty words, Mr. Greenhill," he spoke softly, "I will take great care with your pocket watch."

Degger swallowed the lump in his throat, giving a small nod. "I don't mean t' be trouble, sir," the lad blurted out suddenly, "I promise t' stay quiet--t' stop--" Degger felt Pippin nudge him. He took a deep, calming breath. "Thank ye, Mr. Tooter."

Taking the letter Pippin offered, the shopkeeper broke open the small red seal with "P.T." handwritten in the wax. Up and down his dark eyebrows went as he perused the note on the paper. At length, Mr. Tooter placed the letter on his table. He folded his arms across his chest while deep in thought then scratched his chin. "Hmm..."

Robin again picked up the pocket watch, giving it the third degree.

Pippin and Degger shared a baffled look, shrugging their shoulders at the mysterious letter and the repair-hobbit's queer behaviour.

"Where did your father get this watch, my lad?" asked Robin, once again peering through his magnifying glass.

Degger shot a look at Pippin before answering the jeweller. "I don't rightly know, sir. I remember sitting on my dad's leg when I was a faunt an' he took it out o' his pocket t' look at. It had a lid on it then--a duck carved in it, just like what's painted there on the face. My brother had it a while b'fore I got it. Why do ye ask?"

"'Tis nothing," the shopkeeper replied indifferently, carefully placing the watch inside a wooden workbox lined with black velvet to protect the contents.

Mr. Tooter's enigmatic question and answer didn't pacify Degger; it only served to make him agitated. "He didn't pinch it, if that's yer meanin'."

The jeweller secretly chided himself for his near-slip of the tongue. "I wasn't meaning that at all, young hobbit," Robin firmly replied. "I was simply admiring it. Your watch will be ready on Sterday, Mr. Greenhill."

"Not any sooner?" Degger ventured to ask.

"He wanted it for...," Pippin implored and then relented. "Well...I suppose there's nothing we can do about it, is there?"

"I'm afraid not," said Mr. Tooter, gesturing to the multitude of jewellery and watch boxes piled high upon his work table. "All of the folk who belong to these fine treasures have been waiting long enough."

"Come on, Degger," Pippin sauntered toward the door, "We'll just have to wait. At least it is getting repaired."

With a very satisfied smile on his face, Robin Tooter watched the teens walk out his door.

Depressed over not walking out of the shop with Degger's watch repaired and in hand, Pippin sighed heavily while surveying the bustle of the market goers, the cool sunny sky, the smell of baking bread...and sweet confections.

"I s'ppose we ought t' be gettin' t' the Oak Leaf Inn for luncheon," said Degger.

"I suppose so," Pippin replied. His eyes set upon a particular shop across the road. Together, the two teens ambled toward said Inn.

"Degger?"

"Yes, Mr. Pippin?"

"After we eat lunch, let's go drown our sorrows at Lolly's Sweets Shop."

"I can't do that, Mr. Pippin. I didn't bring any extra coin--I only got enough money t' settle up my watch when it's fixed," said Degger.

"I've got a bit of pocket money with me," said Pippin, stepping off of the porch. "I have enough to purchase a sack of sweets and have something left over to purchase Yule gifts!"

Sometime later, Pippin emerged from the doorway of Lolly's shop popping a toffee drop into his mouth, and with Degger at his side. "Mmm! There's nothing like the taste of toffee on the tongue! Hold out your hand, Degger."

Degger did as he was bid and received a mixture of comfits, toffees, and raisins in return. "Thank ye, but that'll be all I can eat, Mr. Pippin. I don't hold well with too many sweetmeats--an' my corners are still full from luncheon."

"You're soft, Degger!" Pippin teased his friend. "Merry and I once emptied a bag by ourselves."

"Didn't ye get sick after?" Degger asked. Together they marched in the direction of Mat and the pony trap sitting near to the Oak Leaf Inn under the cool rays of the winter sun.

"I don't remember," answered Pippin, skirting the issue. He slipped his hand into the bag of sweets to drop another handful of sweets into his mouth. "Mmm! The raisins mix well with toffee!"

Degger winced at the mere thought of all that sugar in his mouth at one time. "We have our final exam tomorrow mornin', Mr. Pippin. Ye don't want t' get sick b'fore it, do ye?"

"I'm not going to get sick!" Pippin abruptly stopped walking and turned to Degger. "You're beginning to sound like my parents--especially my _father_. And as he isn't taking much of an interest in me of late, I have decided that I am old enough to make certain decisions for myself. I fancy that I want to eat a bag of sweets on my way home, and so I shall!"

Degger had a fancy that he'd be carrying a green thirteen year old into the Smials.

No sooner had the lads returned to Great Smials, and Degger helped Pippin to his room, that the younger teen crawled into his bed still wearing his day clothes.

"Go ahead," Pippin sighed, lying upon his back. He held one arm over his eyes to shield out the light a bit. If only his stomach would settle down!

"Go ahead an' what, Mr. Pippin?" asked Degger. "Do ye want me t' fetch yer mum?"

"No!" said Pippin, unshielded one of his eyes. "I don't need my mother. I _meant _go ahead and say you-told-me-so."

Degger smiled compassionately at the pitiful lad, "Why would I want t' do that?"

Pippin unshielded one of his eyes to glare at his friend, then ended up smiling in return. He wanted to laugh, however, his tummy had other plans. He curled up with a soft groan while holding his belly.

"Do ye need the chamber pot?"

Pippin shook his head.

"I'm goin' t' the kitchen t' get ye some ginger tea," said Degger. "Mistress May has made it for me on occasion t' help my stomach settle when it got upset."

"All right," Pippin relented, "but on your way there don't forget to tell Papa we've returned--but don't say a word about me and the sweets."

"I can't lie t' your dad, Mr. Pippin," said Degger.

"All right, but don't offer anything unless he asks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Precious Little Time**

As Degger approached the entrance that belonged to the Thain's Assistant, he heard muffled voices behind the closed door. Normally, Mr. Paladin left the door open, as it was his desire to have an 'open door policy' with the staff overseers and, of course, with his immediate family. Whenever the door was closed, it was closed for a purpose. So, Degger made himself comfortable on the long wooden bench situated outside in the hallway and waited.

Meanwhile, behind the closed door...

"I cannot believe he wanted you to dip into the Smials' winter stores in order to satisfy his dinner guests!" Adelard was referring to the meeting the previous day and shook his head sadly. He had stopped by his younger cousin's office to see how he was holding up under the close scrutiny of the Thain, then both of them ended up venting their mutual frustration toward their cousin. "Imagine! Starving the children--and yourself--in the dead of winter just so that you can appear prosperous to your friends in late Blotmath. Pompous fool! I wasn't overly fond of his mother Lalia, however, at least she saw reason when it came to the larders and young children."

"Lalia had her moments, I suppose, although I think she wasn't overly fond of us, neither," said Paladin with a chuckle. "She despised lowly farmers--if you recall, and anyone who married beneath themselves."

Paladin continued speaking with his life-long friend while he separated a mound of documents into their own respective piles. "There are to be only five guests--Ferumbras wants enough food at his table that would feed ten persons. When he ordered me to search deeper into the cellars, I had to put my foot down."

"I'm glad you did--and it's not even Yule yet," Addie put in, "everyone knows we must have ample provisions for all the Yule celebrations that go on this time of year."

"We must be careful even round Yule, Addie," Paladin reminded his friend, "The winter stores must stretch all the way into late spring until the new crops produce their first yield." He reached over to grab a new batch of documents and in the process dropped a small mound in front of Addie. "Bear a hand, cousin!" he said, grinning. "Desk work is not a sport for mere observance. Tina will be here shortly to tell me it's time for tea, and I want to have as much of this done as possible."

"What is it?"

"Entries that were supposed to be put into Yellowskin _ages _ago," Paladin explained dryly.

Tooks who lived at Great Smials or within twelve miles of it, had their Blessings done directly by the Took. Otherwise, the patriarchs of the outside Took clans blessed their own and sent the certificate via the Post for entry into the Tooks' yearbook. "I'm separating the certificates--birth pile here, marriages there, and deaths to my right. Fortunately, each certificate bears the names of parents, siblings, and children, so matching them up into families should be no problem--although it will prove time-consuming. And these days, time is in short supply."

"You'll need to make a whole new volume to have room for all of these!"

"Probably _several_," Paladin quipped.

Addie stood to his feet, stretching is muscles. "I'd stay and help you, dear friend," said Addie, "but my daughters are making tea. They're wanting to have their own wee Yule party with their friends and I believe buttering me up for approval is in the plan. I shall go home, revel in the buttering, and then consent to my daughters having their own party."

"Oh, go on, you coward!" Paladin laughed. "Leave me alone with all of this."

Addie leaned close over Paladin's shoulder, "I will send Reggie or Everard to help after tea. Oh! Speaking of Everard--he is preparing the graduation certificates for Pippin, Vinca, and Degger. He is recording their given names on the diplomas to give them a more formal appearance. Degger's name must be a shortened version of his given-name--would you happen to know what that is?"

"Come to think of it...I've never asked him, and he's never offered it," answered Paladin. "He has to know his own name, Addie. I'll ask him at tea and let Ev know what it is--that is, should his father not allow the buttering to drive his word from memory and lend his son after tea."

Laughing at the mild jest, Addie took his leave from Paladin. He opened the door and got a surprise. "Well, look what we have here! Hullo, Degger! I shall apologise now for my abruptness, my lad--however, I am late for my tea so I must go now."

Once Adelard had disappeared from the doorway, Paladin chuckled, "More likely that my work was threatening his peaceful afternoon, so he ran as fast as he could to escape it."

Degger merely stood just inside the door waiting for the usual invitation.

"Come in, come in!" Paladin smiled at his young charge. "Did you and Pippin go into town this afternoon as I suggested?"

"Aye, sir," replied Degger, taking a seat where Paladin gestured. "But Mr. Tooter said it won't be ready 'til Sterday."

"It is repairable, then?" Paladin enquired. Inwardly, he smiled; his scheme was going as planned.

"It is," said Degger. He opened his mouth to say something else but then closed it.

Paladin paused in sifting through the documents before him. "What were you about to say?"

Degger sighed, "Mr. Tooter asked me where my father got his watch. I told him I didn't know, but...I wonder why he would ask such a question."

"I wouldn't fret over it," Paladin said. "Knowing a jeweller, he probably was admiring it." At that moment a lovely matron stepped through the entrance of the study. "Hullo, Tina!" Paladin stood up to greet his wife with a peck on the cheek.

"It's time for your tea, my dear," said Eglantine, "But before you go to the dining room, you might want to pay a visit to our son in his bedroom. Seems he's had too much of a good thing while in Tuckborough."

Paladin looked to Degger for further information.

Degger hesitated for a brief second. It wasn't exactly a question _with words_ so it wasn't as if he'd be _offering_, as Mr. Pippin said. However, it was a question nonetheless. Besides, it was quite apparent that Mr. Pippin gave himself away to his mother.

"Lolly's Sweet Shop," answered Degger. "I was on my way t' the kitchen t' get Mr. Pippin some ginger tea. He told me t' stop on my way an' tell ye we were back."

x x x

"Pippin..."

The young teen turned over in his bed to face his father. Paladin carried in with him a tea tray, and Pippin could smell the strong aroma of ginger steeping in the tea.

"Hullo, Papa."

"Why did you put yourself through this?" asked Paladin softly, sitting on the mattress of his son's bed. He laid the tray on Pippin's night table then began preparing the ginger tea for his son. "Granted, it's been a couple of years since you last overindulged on sweetmeats like this, however, I should think that last lesson would have taught you well."

"Because I wanted to."

"Pippin!"

"Why couldn't you come to Tuckborough with us?" Pippin implored. "I might not have eaten all those sweets if you had. "

"What you're saying, is that because I didn't accompany you and Degger to Tuckborough it is my fault you decided to eat an entire bag of raisins, toffees, and comfits all by yourself without thought to the consequences?"

Pippin turned back round on his bed to face away from his father. His voice was small and soft when he spoke. "Why don't we play chess before supper anymore? Or a game of marbles before bedtime? You never have time for me anymore."

"Pippin...I..."

Paladin was at a loss for words. He knew his work had been gradually taking up most of his time--time spent away from his beloved family. There were so many demands placed upon him this past year that at times he was at his breaking point. Ferumbras throwing duties at him long before he was truly trained and ready to do so. His family trying to adjust to a new environment...and overseeing the Smials' staff. Paladin knew this was a time in Pippin's life that he needed his father the most...and here he was stuck behind a desk learning a whole different way of life. Paladin felt a pang of guilt deep inside.

Pippin continued his tirade, "I wonder what tool they used to pry you from your study--it might come in handy in the future."

Paladin briefly set his remorse aside to respond to his son's last outburst. "Let me remind you, Peregrin, that I am your father and will not tolerate any of your cheek. Speak respectfully, as your mother and I have taught you, and then I shall answer all of your questions."

Pippin took in a deep, calming breath. "Sorry, Papa," he whispered.

Paladin sensed his son was at the brink of tears, so leaving the ginger tea to cool a bit, he reached over to help the lad up into a sitting position then climbed onto the bed beside the teen. It had been a long time since the last bed-cuddle, and he knew the day was not too far off when Pippin would probably consider such for faunts. "You've grown a lot since we moved here," he said, wrapping an arm round his son's shoulders.

"I suppose," said Pippin, feeling small and contrite. He kept his gaze on his hands, which were busy plucking the fuzzy bits from the well-worn coverlet. "I'll be fourteen this spring."

"Yes, you will! However, I meant you've grown in more ways than one." Paladin gave his son a gentle squeeze before elaborating. "Yes, you're having a growth spurt--and have grown a whole inch since we moved here! What I am saying is that you're at an age where you ought to be starting to understand certain things about grown ups. Not everything, but some.

"Much has changed for all of us, Pippin. Just one year ago, you, me, your sisters and mother all lived on a farm in a small village not far from here. Back then I was my own overseer. I was able to come and go as I pleased whether in the summer or winter. Mr. Woodcot used to manage the labourers in my absence, and did a very good job. In the winter, while repairing the paddock fence, I could call it a day at any time and return home to where my family awaited me. I can't always do that now, son. There will be days that we can spend time together--or the entire day, if that pleases you when my training period has passed. But right now I'm in a transition; I am getting the full brunt of learning how to be the Took and Thain."

Pippin now looked at his father. "Like the full brunt I got with my learning this past year?"

Paladin smiled. "Much like that, yes. I'm not my own boss anymore, Pip. I can't come and go as I used to. And remember, your sisters need me as well as you do. I may not always be able to play a game of chess with you before supper, or a game of marbles before bed. There will be times that I can do so, though not always like before. However, I _can _promise you this: every night when I tuck you into bed, you will always have my undivided attention. I love you, Pippin, and always will." Kissing his son's head of curls, Paladin added, "_Never _doubt that. Do you understand what I've just explained to you?"

Pippin shifted to lean into his father more, "I do, but I don't think I like it. Cousin Ferumbras doesn't have to spend all of his time in his study, so why must you?"

"Because I'm new at it," said Paladin. "He's been Thain for twenty-three years."

"I hope you don't have to spend the next twenty-three years behind your desk! I will be all grown up before we get to go fishing again."

Paladin chuckled heartily, "I hope I don't, neither! But I do hope to take you fishing at least once this summer--just you and I. How's that?"

Pippin smiled, leaning in to his father's embrace for a few more minutes then popped another question. "Papa, when I turn fourteen in the spring, will I allowed to make _all _of my own decisions?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well...today is one example of why you still need the guidance of your parents for a while. I hope you will remember today when faced with the decision of purchasing sweets again in the future. It is part of my parental job description--and your mother's--to teach you and your sisters how to make decisions for yourself until you _Come of Age_. As you grow up and learn responsibility, we can discuss any decisions you want to make, and depending on the situation we may let you make that decision for yourself."

Paladin let Pippin mull over that for a moment before changing the subject. He reached over for the cooled ginger tea, carefully handling it to give to his son. "Tomorrow is your last exam," he said, "are you, Vinca, and Degger going to revise together after supper?"

While he sipped on the tea Pippin nodded. "We always do."

"Very good," said Paladin, then smiled. "I think Degger is overly worried again. Will you be able to eat supper?"

Giving his father a sidelong look, Pippin answered, "You forget who you're talking to, Papa!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Change is in the Air**

The rest of Trewsday was uneventful, with the children quietly revising everything they'd learnt in their studies from the very beginning through to the end. Eglantine aided her husband with planning where their special guests would stay, while Pearl and Pimpernel visited their cousins Donnabelle, Primabelle, and Sadabelle in the winter garden.

Hensday morning, Paladin woke up with much to do on his plate; he had an important errand in town, then shadowing Ferumbras at a Name Blessing in the afternoon, and then the first of the many invited guests would arrive around teatime. Paladin's first task was to find Ferumbras and tell him of his errand--the rest would fall into place, especially as his Tina had shown a flair for arranging guest accommodations.

Paladin smiled to himself. Tina had no notion of becoming the wife of the Took and Thain, yet every day it was she who helped him host cousins from afar, or friends of the Smials residents, performing duties of the Thain's Mistress--although without the official title. Ferumbras often made a five minute appearance and then retreated behind the double wooden doors of his _Palace_ (that is name Paladin's children called Cousin Ferumbras' quarters, as they considered the vast apartment a waste of space for only one hobbit). Either way, it was within the purview of the wife of the Thain to help her husband perform his duties, and the more responsibilities Ferumbras handed down to him, Paladin felt himself very lucky indeed to have a wife who gladly gave a helping hand to her budding Thain-to-be husband.

All in all, it had been nice ride into Tuckborough though; a lovely break from work, yet Paladin had the feeling that leaving his study this morning had been a grave mistake. Ferumbras had been putting his nose into every little detail of planning his private Yule Party, yet he made sure Paladin knew it was the job of the _Assistant _to do the task. Thus far, Paladin's only responsibilities were the food and guest accommodations, nevertheless Paladin was sure he'd go mad between Ferumbras' party, the Graduation, Yule, and a host of other things going on as well. It was only a matter of time before Ferumbras gave over his invitations and R.S.V.P.s for Paladin to handle, too.

Paladin dismounted from his pony in front of the Smials' stables, pausing to catch his breath, then looked up into the low, billowing grey clouds of Foreyule. His shoulders felt heavy. Indeed, when he woke up this morning and kissed his wife and children...the world was all right. Paladin fumbled for a moment inside his saddle bag for something, then stopped. Still standing there he rested his head on his arm, cast his green eyes to the fur on his feet, letting his mind go back to Mr. Tooter's shop in Tuckborough where everything changed. Now that he'd returned to Great Smials, suddenly his stomach gave a lurch; somebody's life would be drastically changed forever. For good or for ill, Paladin did not know.

"G'mornin', sir!"

Paladin flinched at the sound of the young stable-lad's voice. He fully removed the sack from his saddle bag to cover up his mindless gazing.

"Sorry, sir--didn't mean t' startle ye. Just thought I'd take Barley off yer hands, if ye're willin'."

"Of course," said Paladin, giving the pony's reins over to the tween. He silently wondered just how long had he been standing there witlessly thinking about events to come. His thoughts began racing anew inside his head as he walked toward the Great Door of the Smials. There was only one person he knew of that could help him solve this mystery.

x x x

Pippin's eyes travelled around the children's study following Miss Hemlock's every step. He saw her stop near Degger and whisper something to his friend. Degger nodded and said something in response to which Miss Hemlock smiled and walked back to her own desk to await the examinees. Pervinca finished her exam and left twenty minutes ago, leaving Degger and Pippin to finish theirs. Pippin would have been finished long before his sister (as usual) except that he felt it was more important to keep Degger company. Pippin looked at the last question on his paper; it looked the same as it did five minutes ago. He had the answer swimming in his head for over half an hour, yet he would wait until Degger rose from his seat to write it out. This way, he could truthfully say he wasn't finished with his exam.

"Mr. Peregrin, are you still pondering that last question?" Miss Hemlock spoke softly, startling the teen. "You have been mulling over that answer for quite a long time and that is unlike you. Your mother told me about your wee adventure yesterday--are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you," Pippin replied in a low voice so as not to disturb Degger.

"Very well, then," she said, although Pippin's answer did not dispel the doubt in her eyes. "Just remember you both have fifteen minutes left."

The constant drone of tick-tock from the pendulum clock on the wall let Pippin know that time dragged on. Finally, with five minutes left to go, Degger relaxed in his chair, yet he perused the two other pages of his exam before getting up. As soon as Pippin saw Degger sit back in his seat, he quickly scribbled the last answer of his exam onto the paper. He stood to his feet, handed Miss Hemlock his exam then left the room.

After Pippin left, Degger, too, rose from his desk and handed the tutor his exam. But before he could walk away, she called to him.

"Yes, Miss Hemlock?" he asked, thinking perhaps he missed a question, or got one horribly wrong.

"I just want to say that it has been a delight to watch you learn and grow these past several months."

Degger stammered his reply, "I...I...Mr. Merry helped me a lot, Ma'am."

"Well, I'm very proud of you."

Degger blushed. "Thank ye, Miss Hemlock." The teen-ager became tongue-tied after that, so he took his leave.

"What took you so long in there?" asked Pippin, leaning against the wall outside in the hallway.

"I was goin' t' ask ye the same thin'," replied Degger, a twinkle in his eye.

"I was waiting on you, you slowcoach!" Pippin retorted, playfully nudging his friend. "I know you knew all the answers to the questions on the exam--we all revised together last night."

"But sometimes the answers go on holiday when mornin' comes," replied Degger.

"I think you doubt yourself, Degger."

"I know my bounds, Mr. Pippin,"

Pippin smiled, "You mean you know your _limitations_."

"I said that!"

As the pair walked beside one another, Pippin's stomach helped spur an idea. "I'm hungry, Degger, and I think we're due for a reward for our labours. Do you think Mistress May would let us have a taste of her biscuits again?"

Degger grinned. "I b'lieve she can be persuaded."

x x x

It was just after elevenses when Eglantine sat in the family's parlour with her daughters enjoying a bit of cross stitching. Pearl and Pimpernel, well familiar with needlepoint, were able to stitch while talking about their cousins' upcoming Yule Tea. Pervinca was still learning the rudiments of the artful needlework, so Eglantine observed her youngest daughter more closely while lending half and ear to her older daughters' conversation.

"Donnabelle asked her father if she and her sisters could have a Yule party, fully expecting him to say no--but he said yes!" Pearl spoke with excitement; something rarely heard from the young lass of late. It was no secret among her family that she was unhappy living at Great Smials.

"How did it come to be a Yule Tea, then?" Pimpernel asked her older sister.

"Because Donna, Prima, and Sada only wanted a Tea from the beginning," Pearl answered, then winced when she pricked her finger with the needle. "They made all of Uncle Addie's favourite foods at tea yesterday, although little did they know he'd be like _butter _in their hands."

"Pearl-lass," Eglantine reproved her eldest daughter, "we don't speak of our loved ones as if they're prey at a hunt."

"Well, it worked, Mother," said Pearl earnestly, "Uncle Addie approved of them having a Yule party, then Donna told him all they were after was a Tea party."

"Are we invited?" Pervinca ventured to ask.

"You mean, are you invited? Of course not!" Pimpernel teased her. "You're far too young."

"I'm eighteen now!"

"Stop it!" Pearl put in, stopping the argument then and there. "You're both behaving like a couple of faunts. Yes, you are invited, Vinca. You ought to know Donna better than that."

"Mistress?" The voice of Lilly came from the doorway in the front of the room.

"Yes?"

Lilly stood just inside the parlour as she introduced the guest still behind the door. "Beggin' yer pardon, Mistress--'tis Mister Frodo Baggins of Hobbiton t' see ye."

"Let him inside please, Lilly."

Lilly gave a small curtsy before opening the door wider. Into the parlour stepped a young hobbit just out of his tweens with longish dark curls and bright blue eyes, wearing sable breeches, grey waistcoat, crisp white shirt, black cravat and a sable dress jacket to match. Frodo gave a bow to the ladies in the parlour.

Eglantine and her daughters laid aside their needlework to stand to their feet, promptly responding with a curtsy to their male guest. Eglantine smiled broadly, "Welcome to Great Smials, Cousin Frodo!"

Frodo walked up to his elder cousin, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Cousin Tina. Hullo Pearl...Pimpernel...Pervinca."

"Have you been shown to your room yet?" asked Eglantine.

"I have, and it's quite splendid! My luggage is already there, but I shall leave unpacking for later."

"Well, I do hope you find it to your liking throughout your stay. How have you been, Frodo? I'm afraid we've already had elevenses." Eglantine gestured to the chair easy across the low tea table. "Please, do sit down. Lilly, please bring a tray with food and refreshment for our guest."

"Aye, Ma'am," said Lilly, then left the room.

"Thank you," said Frodo, taking the seat offered. "I'm getting on rather well at Bag End. I miss dear old Bilbo...but otherwise, I am fine. Sam Gamgee looks after the garden--and me, from time to time."

"You know that you are welcome here at any time, Frodo."

"I do, and thank you, Tina." Frodo gazed nervously about the room...full of young lasses. "I sought for Paladin but was told he wasn't in."

Eglantine answered, "Yes, he went to Tuckborough after second breakfast on errand. He should be returning soon, and I know he is eager to greet you!"

x x x

Still in his cloak and topcoat, Paladin made his way through the labyrinth of tunnels to his cousin Addie's apartments in the west wing with a brown sack under his arm. How should he approach this matter? All Paladin knew was that nothing would be the same as it was this morning when he woke up. Many things were about to change in the course of the day.

Before he knew it, Paladin was pounding on the door of his life-long friend. "Addie! It's me--Paladin."

However, the person who opened the door wasn't who he wanted. "Hullo, Uncle Paladin!" said Everard.

"Hullo--where's your father, lad?"

"He went down to the common room after elevenses to have a smoke with Uncle Ferdinand."

"Of all places," Paladin muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Never mind, Ev," said Paladin, "I'll go find him where he you said, but should I miss him, please tell him to look for me in my study--at once!"

After another five minutes of twisting and turning in the tunnels of Great Smials toward the north wing, Paladin was finally rewarded with the sight of the open double doors of the common room; a place where residents gathered to be social, have a mug or a smoke. Sometimes ladies would bring their knitting along and sit with each other, but this didn't happen very often when the room was filled with acrid pipe smoke.

And today happened to be one of those times. There were only five persons inside the room--one of which was in the midst of hearty laughter that Paladin recognised right away. Paladin was growing quite warm by now, so as soon as he stepped into the warm, ambient room lit with a toasty fire and winter sunlight, he set down his sack then took off his cloak and topcoat, gathering them neatly to place over the arm of an empty chair.

"Hullo, Addie," he said to his friend, "...and hullo, Ferdie."

Paladin was on amiable terms with his cousin Ferdinand, however, in the past, neither Paladin or Adelard knew which side of the fence their cousin stood on with regard to friendship...or Ferumbras. Thus, for the most part, Paladin and Addie kept anything important or deviant between themselves.

"Where have you been all morning?" asked Addie, eyeing the sack in Paladin's hand.

"Picking up gifts for the graduate ceremony on Highday," Paladin replied, though his eyes said volumes. _We need to talk privately--and soon!_

Addie nodded, tendrils of pipe-smoke streaming upward from his lips. He knew his best friend like the back of his hand. "Ah, yes! My Everard is almost finished with the certificates--perhaps you could come up to my quarters after lunch and give your approval?"

"Aye, I would," Paladin nodded with much satisfaction.

"Don't look now," Addie murmured to Paladin, "but guess who just walked in."

"Ferumbras!" Ferdinand greeted their cousin warmly. "Are we still on for a game of skittles tomorrow morning?"

"As long as I wake up refreshed and without this nagging headache," Ferumbras replied, rubbing at one of his eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," said Addie, his voice dripping with feigned sympathy and doing his utmost to hide his glee. Ferumbras merely responded with an icy glare.

"Paladin," Ferumbras spoke condescendingly, "I do hope you greet my guests at Yule far better than you greet your own. A young Mr. Baggins asked for you a half hour ago and is still waiting for you somewhere I suppose.

"I don't _suppose _you offered him anything to ease the hours he spent travelling on the road, did you?" asked Addie, his green eyes throwing daggers in return to Ferumbras.

"He is not my concern--nor my guest," Ferumbras replied haughtily. He turned to face Paladin. "I came in search of you to tell you I am retiring to my bedchamber, as I am experiencing another one of my headaches. I want you to take over my duties for the rest of the day."

"Why did you have to search for me?" asked Paladin. "I explained to you this morning where I would be and that I would return in time for my duties this afternoon."

"Had I known your errand was sharing jests in the common room, I would have denied your request."

Now Paladin was getting a bit angry. "Denied my request? Don't be ridiculous! I have rarely asked for time off to tend to personal matters--and there were many times that I should have. If there is a problem with my work-habits then stand tall like a hobbit and tell me."

"_Don't _tempt me!" Ferumbras locked eyes with Paladin, who did not flinch. With that said, Ferumbras walked out of the room.

"Well!" said Ferdinand, nervously getting up from his chair. "I think I hear my wife calling me. See you lads later!"

Paladin had his eye on the fellow just ahead of Ferdinand exiting the room. Adelard had to grab one of Paladin's arms to pull him back into his seat. "Let the silly buffoon go!"

"Did you hear what he said?" Paladin asked his cousin in dismay. "I'd like to bloody his nose for that!"

"So would I, but he isn't worth it, Cousin! They'd make us both lower than the least of the servants of Great Smials until the day we die for striking the Thain. I believe his day is coming, and no mistake." Addie emptied his pipe in the ash bowl provided on the tea table. "Go and see to Frodo, then after luncheon come to my place and we shall talk more, eh? I shall stop by Ferumbras' study to take a look at his engagement tablet for today and let you know what was on his schedule--which was probably nothing, besides the Name Blessing. Oh, by the by, when you see him please extend an invitation to Frodo to have luncheon tomorrow in my apartment. Your lads are always welcome, too."

"Thank you," said Paladin amiably, though still seething over Ferumbras. "I shall do that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, The Destiny of One**

Frodo and the ladies had settled upon the couch or in chairs inside the parlour of Paladin's residence. A tea tray with teacups, saucers, honey, milk, bread, butter, and cheese lay upon the tea table in the centre.

"Do you get many visitors at Bag End, Frodo?" Eglantine asked.

"Only the ones I invite," he chuckled. "No, I'm afraid that the name of 'Mad Baggins' has been applied to me of late. No one would dare enter a cracked hobbit's home."

"I would!" announced Pervinca, and with not a little enthusiasm. Then added quickly, "Not that I think you're cracked."

"Vinca!" Pimpernel nudged her younger sister.

"Well, he isn't!" Pervinca ignored the reproach and forged on. "But why do they say such things?"

Quite amused, Frodo held his smile in check with the aplomb of a true gentlehobbit. "Because I continue to honour Bilbo on our birthday. Pippin can recount to you the stares I received after drinking to Bilbo's health out in the garden this past Halimath."

"Goodness, I hope not dear old Sam--he's always been so kind to you," said Pervinca. Her older sisters merely rolled their eyes at her making a fuss over their cousin. "Stop nudging me, Pimmie!"

Frodo stole a glance at Eglantine who was blushing crimson by now, and nearly lost his composure in laughter. "Um...no, not dear Sam, Vinca. The stares come from the unimportant neighbours much further down the lane who matter not."

Frodo had known for years that Paladin's youngest daughter had developed a crush on him long ago, and he could even pinpoint when it most likely occured. The young bachelor took it all in stride and entertained his young cousin's interest, feeling that the seventeen year gap was quite safe. Moreover, her sisters or mother would often step in if the lass became too overwhelming.

"All right, ladies," Eglantine stood up and set her teacup on the tray. "I can see Mavis from here taking her cart into the dining room to up for luncheon. You all know the routine--just because we have a parlourmaid doesn't mean you don't have chores. Pearl and Pimpernel will help Mavis set the table while Pervinca returns this tea tray to the kitchen."

"What if the Thain catches me doing work?" This had happened before; also, Pervinca wasn't too sure she was finished with Frodo's inquisition yet.

Eglantine placed her hands on her hips to show she meant business. "Then you can tell him to come see _me_! Now march, young lady."

"Yes, Mother," the teen replied dutifully, doing as she was told. Once Pervinca stacked the teacups and saucers on the tray, she set it on the cart Lilly had brought in earlier then disappeared into the hallway.

"Oh, Frodo--I am so sorry! One day you _will _become a cracked hobbit if that child doesn't leave you be."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Cousin Tina," said Frodo, taking a turn about the room to stretch his legs. "In a few years, she'll notice a nice young lad her own age and forget all about me."

"I do hope you're right about that--though not to _forget _you," said Eglantine, "However, we ought to be careful speaking such things in Paladin's presence--about lads courting his beautiful lasses, especially his Sweet pea--"

Eglantine interrupted herself when the sound of giggling entered the hallway outside. The giggling was unmistakeably Pippin's.

Frodo grinned, placing a finger to his lips for secrecy, then hid himself behind the parlour door.

"I do like her oatmeal biscuits--_with _raisins, and her sugar biscuits are delicious, too. However, I like her _shortbread _the best!" Pippin stated emphatically as he stepped through the door.

"Haaaa!" Frodo jumped out from his hiding place.

The young biscuit-connoisseur let out a yelp as he felt the breath leave his body. Pippin turned round to look at his assailant, and then gleefully jumped into his arms. "Frodo!"

"Oy, Pippin!" Frodo grunted with the weight of his cousin, then fell back onto his bum. "You're not the little laddie you used to be!"

"I've grown since you last saw me on your birthday!" Pippin said while sitting atop his cousin. "You're here for my graduation, aren't you? When did you get here! Is Merry with you? No, I suppose he isn't or he'd be here trying to attack me as well."

"I got here about an hour ago," Frodo answered while allowing Pippin to help him up. He dusted off his breeches then added, "I've been sitting in here waiting for you, you goose! And no, I'm just as sorry that Merry isn't here with me. That way he could have been the one to land on his bum."

"Well, you're just in time to eat lunch with us," said Pippin, then grinned. "Typical Baggins! Always on time for a meal."

"Pippin, don't waylay your cousin with a hundred questions at once," said Eglantine. "Entertain your guests in here while I help the lasses prepare the dining room."

As Eglantine passed by, Frodo observed another young lad standing near the doorway who appeared to be a couple of years older than Pippin. He looked familiar to Frodo in that he'd seen this lad wandering the tunnels on previous trips to Great Smials to visit other cousins. "And who might this be, Pippin?"

"Allow me to introduce to you, _Mister _Degger Greenhill," Pippin announced to his cousin with pretentiousness. "Soon-to-be graduate of Hemlock Academy."

"At yer service, Mr. Frodo," Degger responded with a smile and a bow.

"And I at yours," replied Frodo, also bowing. "So you're Degger!"

"Aye, sir, I am," said Degger, his eyes darting from Pippin to Frodo. "Am I in trouble, sir?"

"No, although Pippin has spoken of you while visiting at Bag End," said Frodo, then quickly added with a smile, "good things, of course! However, I had never been able put the name to a face--until now. I've seen you round Great Smials as a server, have I not?"

"Aye, sir, ye have," Degger acknowledged the claim without shame. "I have served Mr. Adelard and his family at one time or another, but mostly I worked in the kitchen."

Degger didn't mind serving Adelard's family one bit--they treated him nicely and Everard was the one who initially taught Degger his letters and sums. Degger also had the occasion to serve other members of the Took clan living within Great Smials...and at times wasn't treated nicely at all.

Frodo nodded in recognition. "Yes--visiting Reggie at his Coming-of-age party is where I recall seeing you, although I don't know how your name has escaped me."

"We weren't properly introduced, sir, if ye get my meanin'. I was servin' at Mr. Reggie's party. 'Tisn't a common name, anyway, sir," Degger replied. He figured Nick, Bob, or even Harry would be easier names to remember his own.

"Precisely my point," stated Frodo. He held out his right hand, offering it in friendship. "But I am very pleased to finally make your acquaintance. And very well done, if I might add, for achieving your goal. I've heard how diligent you've worked."

Degger took Frodo's hand and shook it. "Thank ye, sir. Mr. Merry had a lot t' do with it. We've not gotten word if I've passed my final exam, so I'm not graduated just yet."

"I have much confidence in my cousin's ability to tutor you," Frodo encouraged the teen. "Merry is a very bright lad." He pulled Pippin close and then tousled the honey-brown curls, "And with my _other _clever cousin, passing exams is quite simply his strong suit." Frodo spoke to Pippin teasingly, "You didn't even open the book, I'll warrant!"

"I did so!" Pippin countered. "You were there Degger--tell him."

Degger smiled, a gleam of mischief in his brown eyes. "Indeed I was there, Mr. Frodo," he said. "I cannot deny that Mr. Pippin did open up his book...an' then close it again. Mr. Pippin was tryin' to recount from mem'ry a poem he had written for Mr. Merry last spring when he thought he heard his dad's voice outside o' his door. He used the book to hide his poetry."

Frodo gave a disparaging glare to his cousin. "Why would you want to hide your poetry, Pippin?"

"Because I wrote it for Merry."

"Why for Merry?"

Pippin gave no answer, giving Frodo his most innocent look.

"You naughty little hobbit--using your study book to hide your smutty poetry!" Then Frodo gazed about, ensuring there weren't any lasses present in the room. "Let me read it later!"

x x x

Meanwhile, at the further end of the tunnel that belonged to Paladin's family...

Paladin rushed through the inner private entrance of his tunnel toward the family dining room trying his best not to be late for his own meal. He and Tina were adamant about punctuality at meals, and taught their children the same, therefore, they were just as firm about setting the example.

Paladin's tunnel was a good-sized burrow located on the main level in the north wing across from the Took and Thain's enormous dwelling. On the outer side, or the side with windows looking out into the north-west garden, was a parlour, the master bedroom, and six smaller bedrooms--and each bedroom was divided into two smaller rooms; the actual bedroom and a sitting room to entertain private guests. On the inner side, the side whose solid walls were shared with an inner hallway in the north wing, encompassed the dining room with double doors made of rich walnut wood and long oval stained-glass windows. Further down the hall was Paladin's private study, a mathom room, privy, bathing room, and a small auxiliary kitchen. Both the parlour and dining room were on the northern tip of the tunnel facing outside, so each had a window facing the north garden.

Breathless from his jaunt through the tunnels, Paladin quickly slipped inside his and Eglantine's bedroom to rid himself of the burden he carried this past hour. He let his cloak and topcoat fall over the back of a settle then placed the brown sack in the seat of the same. He stood staring at that sack for a good long second before coming back to the present, making haste toward luncheon.

"Frodo! You've made it!" he said as he took his seat at the head of the dining table. "I trust your trip was uneventful?"

"Unfortunately, Cousin" Frodo remarked dryly.

Paladin smiled; good old Bilbo had left his mark in his adopted heir. Gazing about at the lovely faces of his family, Paladin softly spoke his customary blessing upon the meal. "Let us always remember to be thankful for the bountiful harvest upon our table." With that, the meal commenced.

Platters were passed about the table, and conversation was minimal during the initial plunge. Paladin heard none of it; his thoughts were on things of a grave nature. Eglantine noticed her husband's taciturn mood.

"What is on your mind, my dear?" she asked discreetly, in a whispering tone.

Paladin paused before lifting a forkful of potatoes to his mouth. He replied likewise, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Eglantine gave her beloved a wry grin. "Because I know you too well, love. Something is bothering you."

Paladin bought time in his reply by taking a sip of his water, then he relented to her guess. He had to admit to himself that he needed to speak with someone quick about what he'd learnt this morning or burst. "I need to speak with you after elevenses--_alone_."

Her husband's remark concerned Eglantine. "Does it have anything to do with our son?"

Paladin shook his head, trying not to draw the attention of their children and guest.

Eglantine raised her eyebrows in surprise, also taking a sip of water. "Very well, then."

x x x

"What is all of this secrecy about, Paladin?" Eglantine asked her husband as he softly but firmly closed the door to their bedroom, shutting out all distracting noise. She sat upon a soft chair near to the settle where Paladin left his things.

Paladin took the sack and emptied it, lining three oblong wooden boxes upon the tea table.

Eglantine studied the identical boxes. "Which one is Pervinca's gift?"

"This one," said Paladin, opening the box on the far left. He hastily opened it and then shut it, quickly laying it off to the side.

"Paladin!"

"All right, Tina," he said, "but if I don't tell my tale soon I'm going to climb the walls!" He again reached for the box made of a light-coloured wood and opened it more slowly for his wife to view.

Brushing aside his petty outburst for the moment, Eglantine gasped at the sight of a lovely gold necklace upon black velvet with a gold tear-shaped pendant that held a citrine gem. "It's _beautiful_, Paladin! She's going to love it--her birthstone made into a necklace. Her first _real _piece of jewellery." Eglantine felt her eyes welling with tears.

"Yes, that's nice, dear." Paladin gently pried Pervinca's gift from his wife's hand. "We can sit in here later and weep over our youngest daughter growing up, but right now I have very pressing news."

"Paladin! What could be more pressing than our children?"

"This!"

Eglantine leaned forward to see inside the remaining two boxes better. Both boxes contained a silver pocket watch upon black velvet, and an artful design etched upon the lid of each watch. Eglantine instantly recognised the watch with the eagle in flight; the other, a duck floating in a pond.

"I thought you said Degger's watch was repairable?"

"It was," Paladin answered. "What you're looking at is Degger's watch--we've just never seen it with a lid before." He next opened the decorative lid of each pocket watch, revealing the same respective design on the face of the watch in a hand-painted likeness. On the inside of the lid of one pocket watch was inscribed, '_Hildigrim', _the other had no such inscription. "Do you notice the differences in the handiwork of the lids?"

"Only that your grandfather's name appears on yours," Eglantine said, then looked closer at the pair. "Now I see it--yours has more depth to the eagle and its wings. The other doesn't; in comparison, it almost looks as if it's made from a poor quality metal."

Paladin looked at his wife, "That _poor-quality _metal is actually a _superior _quality silver. My grandfather's watch is made of _mithril_...and so is the other watch." Paladin waited for his words to sink into his Tina's head, but the blank expression on her face told him otherwise.

"You see," he elaborated, "both of these watches are made from the same material--_mithril_. The lid on Degger's watch has been lost to who knows where and when. Mr. Tooter did the best he could on such short notice. A proper replacement lid is being ordered from the _Misty Mountains_--where the Dwarves live."

If the situation wasn't so dire, Paladin would have laughed; Eglantine's mystified features mirrored that of his own just three hours ago when Robin Tooter told him of the find. It was this discovery that prompted Mr. Tooter to ask Degger the day before as to how his father came to possess the watch.

Slowly Eglantine gathered her wits to formulate her response. "What you're saying, is that both watches are made of the same metal inside and out, aside from the individual designs on the lids and the faces, they're essentially identical and were made by the same craft-hobbit--or craft-_person_."

Paladin's face lit up. "Yes!"

Eglantine's face changed from confused to concern. "But Paladin, that isn't entirely impossible. I know Mr. Tooter is a jeweller, so he ought to know what mithril looks like, but...what if the watch was given to Degger's father--or he purchased it second-hand. Have you considered that?"

"To some degree, yes, Tina." Eglantine's sobering reaction did not erase the sparkle in Paladin's eyes. "However," he continued, "the fact is that there are not many mithril pocket watches in the Shire--or Buckland. They're simply far too expensive--they must be ordered special in a faraway place, and made according to the customer's specifications.

"I met with Addie in the common room prior to luncheon--which is why I was running behind schedule, and I am on my way to his apartments right now. I want to let him in on this secret so that we both can work this out together. Tina--you mustn't tell a soul until I say it is all right to do so--especially do not tell Degger. When the time comes, he will be the first to know."

"Well, I hope you and Addie work quickly and thoroughly," said Eglantine. "The ceremony is on Highday. Degger will be expecting to pick up his watch at the jeweller's shop the following morning."

Paladin thought more on that issue. "Then I suppose we'll have to break the news to him sooner when I give them their gifts before the ceremony. I would not give a gift to Pippin and Vinca, and none to Degger. He's worked very hard to get to this point."

"And in spite of Cousin Ferumbras," Eglantine pointed out.

"Oh, Tina!" Paladin sank onto the couch. "I almost did the unforgivable when I saw him in the common room. He insulted me right in front of Addie and Ferdinand. I was so angry--I started to go after him to punch him in the face, but fortunately, Addie stopped me." He looked at his beloved for confirmation that he wasn't starting to crack.

"That's dreadful!" said Eglantine with dismay. "You're right--that is so unlike you, Paladin."

"Tina, why do I feel such anger toward that hobbit? It never bothered me before when Ferumbras insulted me. Insulting my wife and children is one thing--but I should be able to ignore his childish remarks against me. When did my anger grow so strong toward him?"

Eglantine rose from her chair to sit beside her husband on the couch. "You have to admit, Paladin, that Ferumbras has put you under a great deal of strain since the summer," she replied. Eglantine sat beside her beloved, lovingly combing his curls with her fingers. "You don't have to do this, love," she whispered. "We can always go back to Whitwell."

"No...," said Paladin, turning his weary eyes to his wife. "No. We can't--_I _can't. We both know that Pippin is a very bright lad--that farming will satisfy him for only so long before his nose twitches for something more. He is destined for more."

Looking into Paladin's deep green eyes, Eglantine took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I will be by your side no matter what happens. I love you, Paladin."

When she spoke those words to him, Paladin leaned in to tenderly kiss his wife. "I love you, too." He stood to his feet then kissed her lovely head, speaking softly. "I must go now--Addie is waiting."

x x x

The entire apartment was quiet; even if a mouse were to tiptoe across the floor, it would have sounded like a heard of oliphants to Paladin. Not that he had ever heard an oliphant stomp over land. The fact was, oliphants were a figment of children's tales.

Paladin sat upon the edge of the soft, padded chair in the parlour of Adelard Took's quarters waiting expectantly for his cousin's reply to the same news he gave Eglantine. Addie sat in his own padded chair as he watched the dancing flames in the hearth reach up toward the chimney flue. Initially, Paladin saw the familiar look in his friend's face--the one that was about to tell him he was cracked. Now, however, it appeared _pensive_. Paladin was well acquainted with that expression as well; it meant perhaps that Addie was truly considering his theory. Finally, Addie took out his pipe and began to fill it with pipe-weed from his pouch.

Paladin was desperate to know his cousin's opinion on the matter and felt he could wait no longer. "Well?"

Addie finished lighting his pipe with the flint and tinder. At length, he blew out a few puffs of smoke before answering his younger cousin. "You are asking much of me to believe everything you're proposing."

"Asking much of you? Whatever do you mean? The evidence speaks for itself."

"Evidence is manifested in hundreds of ways, Paladin," said Adelard. "Have you considered any of those?"

"I _have _considered other possibilities--like how a _penniless _hobbit from Michel Delving might come upon a pocket watch made of _mithril_--and it's not making sense, Addie."

"Do you suppose it was stolen from its owner?"

"If Degger was prone to small acts of pinching, then I might have taken that approach. I would have already guessed that perhaps his father's habits had been passed down to him. But for as long as I've known Degger, even when he lived with me for a short time at Whitwell, he's never taken anything without permission."

"What if his father purchased it from another hobbit that was desperate for money?"

"I hardly think that the owner of a _mithril _pocket watch would suddenly become so severely impoverished to sell his most valuable possession to a hobbit of much lesser means--to a hobbit who can barely put food on the table and who most certainly doesn't have the money worth its price. That would undoubtedly be a scandalous act--the poorer hobbit taking food from the mouths of his children and giving it to a pocket watch! Furthermore, I should think that the owner of the mithril pocket watch would not resort to taking money from a poor hobbit like that with the eyes of his peers upon him."

Adelard sighed; it seemed Paladin had indeed thought of other possibilities. However, Addie wasn't one to be impulsive. "You're not going to say anything to him, are you?"

"Why not? He has the right to know his pocket watch is made of mithril."

"He may have the right to know, but do you really think he will care?"

"Of course he will!" said Paladin. "Degger knows exactly what mithril is--he and Pippin learned about gems and precious metals not long ago with Miss Hemlock."

"Paladin, we don't have all of the facts yet. All we know--or all you've been told--is that the watch is made of mithril. It might actually frighten the lad to know he carries a watch worth a year's wages in his pocket."

Paladin started to cave. Perhaps his cousin was right. "I still believe there is a mystery to uncover here, Addie, mark my word."

"That may well be, and I daresay it will uncover itself when the time comes. But I don't believe the time is now."

Paladin sat back in his chair wondering what the coming days would bring; would he be able to contain himself when the time came to give Degger his gift.

"Well," said Addie, standing to his feet, breaking the long moment of reflection, "it's half-past two and you have a Blessing to give little Emmaline Took at teatime."

"Aye!" Paladin also rose from his chair. "Are you coming?"

"I hadn't planned on it, but seeing this is your first endeavour by yourself, then I shall come with for support." Adelard grabbed his topcoat and cloak and accompanied Paladin to the Blessing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, The Fate of the Other**

Pippin's eyes slowly blinked open to a semi-dark room. A grey light framed the curtains that he had drawn shut prior to collapsing in bed. _No...not yet, _he groaned within. He turned over to find a more comfortable position. Pippin was just about to float off into dreamland once again when he heard pounding upon his bedroom door.

"Pippin!" came Pervinca's familiar piercing voice inside his room. "It's a quarter to the hour--Mother says you have to get dressed and presentable for second breakfast _right now_."

Pippin's brain was still a bit foggy; he lay there in his bed letting his sister's words sink into his thoughts. _Second breakfast? It's too early for that yet_. Pippin wiped the slobber away from his mouth then brought the blankets up over his head where it was warm and toasty underneath.

"Get up, you slowcoach!" Vinca urged her brother to wakefulness when she lightly tugged on his toes. "You have guests to entertain out here!"

"It's just Frodo," he murmured.

Not to be put off, Vinca restated their mother's message with more emphasis before closing the door. "Mother says _now_, Pip!"

It was a good thing that Pervinca left when she did, because a good-sized pillow walloped against the doorjamb where her head had been.

Pippin angrily threw aside his toasty blankets to rise, and then danced across the cold floor on his tiptoes toward his dressing gown laid over the backside of a chair by the fireplace.

He and the lads--that is, Frodo, Reggie, Everard, and Degger all stayed up into the wee hours of the morning talking and playing draughts. The jollity was a bit of a celebratory thing for the youngest two passing their exams. It had been a long time since Pippin had stayed up that late; for the past eight months, his (somewhat) normal routine was to revise the day's lessons, write out his night work, and then go to bed--which was usually before ten o'clock. All Pippin remembered when he entered his room was the little-hand of his wall clock being somewhere near the "3" position.

Wrapping his dressing gown round him, Pippin went up to his outer door to peek into the hallway to see if he could make a quick trip to the privy unnoticed. Good! The hall was clear, and out he went.

"What the devil is this? Somebody's bed-head child trying to sneak past us!"

Pippin stood rooted halfway from his bedroom to the privy. No one seemed to be in the hallway when he had peeped into it, yet...he knew that voice--and it certainly wasn't Frodo's! He turned round to see the face of his best friend in the whole world standing beside Fredegar Bolger.

"Merry!" cried Pippin, running to greet his cousin and bombard him with hugs. "At first I thought you would come with Frodo, but you didn't, so then I thought that you'd come alone--but I knew Uncle Sara and Aunt Essie wouldn't allow you to do that yet. You're here for my graduation, too, aren't you? And so is Freddy! This is the best Yule present!"

Merry laughed at hearing Pippin talk excitedly. "Well, hurry up, you _slowcoach_! We got an early start from the B&B we stopped at overnight and ate a hasty first breakfast."

Pippin smiled, "Guests indeed! You sent Vinca to say all those things, didn't you?"

Now Merry smiled in return, "Go on, now! Second breakfast is almost ready, and I'm hungry."

"I don't think he wants you to hurry _too _much, Pip," Fredegar put in, eyeing a particular scene going on inside the dining room. "He's got a wonderful view from where he is. But I suppose beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He winked at Merry, who blushed.

Pippin leaned in a bit for a better look and saw none other than Miss Estella Bolger sharing a funny moment with her friend Pervinca.

Freddy playfully nudged Merry's arm and then snickered. He was going to enjoy this! So far, other than natural conversation, Merry only gazed with much admiration toward Estella, and as far as Freddy knew, his sister hadn't noticed lads much as of yet. But of course, Freddy would be keeping an eye out anyway.

Once Pippin was dressed and presentable, everyone sat down to second breakfast. Upon the arrival of the newer guests, Eglantine ordered more food to be brought in to accommodate everyone: Paladin's family, Frodo, Degger, Merry, Fredegar, and Estella. When everyone was getting full and merely filling up the corners, folks splintered off into their own conversations.

"So what is there to do round here for fun, Peregrin Took?" Freddy asked Pippin while nibbling on piece of bacon. Having an uncle, aunt, and cousins here at Great Smials, Freddy was no stranger to the enormous dwelling; he was merely having a jest with his young friend. "If you're going to play host as heir to the heir of the Took and Thain, you must learn how to entertain your guests."

Pippin sat back in his chair, also nibbling on a slice of bacon, pondering Freddy's question.

Merry looked at Pip, "What about that ball I gave you for my birthday this year?"

Pippin thought on that for a bit. However, it had been placed alongside his wooden soldiers, bags of marbles, and other playthings inside his old toy-chest. Balls were meant to be played with in games that required a group of children--and the only lad round the Smials on a more permanent basis that was close to Pippin's age was Degger. Merry's visits would now be much shorter, as his father was trying to spend as much time with his son as he could while teaching him the basics of being Master of Buckland and of Brandy Hall.

"I think kicking the ball around in the garden is a splendid idea," said the adult voice at the head of the table.

Pippin looked over to his father, who smiled back at his son. "Right--a game of foot-ball does sound fun."

"There are plenty of lads present and I think you all should take advantage of the relatively fair weather outside while you can," said Paladin, the 'farmer' in him ever present. "It looks like it might rain a bit later on."

With a baffled expression on his face, Degger asked, "How do you play foot-ball?"

"You mean you've never played foot-ball?" asked Freddy.

Degger shook his head. He didn't tell Mr. Freddy that when he was growing up, he was busy helping to put bread on the table and had no time to learn games that other lads took for granted.

Sometime later six lads were assembled on the north lawn of Great Smials awaiting the final players; Freddy and his cousin Ferdibrand. Freddy suggested that Ferdie play to even out the teams. Team One had Pippin, Frodo, Merry, and Degger. Team Two consisted of Reggie, Everard, and the last two players. As they waited, the low grey clouds that promised rain delivered it in the form of a light mist. Lads being lads, they thought it would only add to their enjoyment.

Freddy, hands in his pockets, sauntered a bit behind his cousin wearing a wry grin as they met up with the teams. "Ferdie's mum said he's not to come home all muddied up."

"Really?" asked Merry.

"I suppose that'll be all right, won't it, lads?" Everard spoke with genuine concern...and with an impish smirk.

"Not a _speck _of dirt!" said Pippin, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

_What a decent lot, these lads_, Degger thought to himself--_helping Mr. Ferdibrand to not get muddy_.

x x x

"Kick it, Pippin!" Frodo shouted to his young team mate.

Pippin gave the ball his hardest kick, but it sailed past the goal (a wheelbarrow turned onto its side) and missed the intended target. Instead, it struck Ferdibrand firmly on his bum when he swerved to avoid the ball. Unfortunately, at that same moment, Reggie and Freddy "accidentally" knocked down their team mate when they also tried to block the ball from going toward the wheelbarrow. Ferdibrand Took went down hard upon the soft, wet earth.

"That's _too bad_, Ferdie!" laughed Pippin.

"So sorry, cousin," said two somewhat apologetic lads.

Everyone was muddied from the fur on their feet up to the jackets they wore...except for Degger, who for some reason managed to escape the mad, muddy chaos. It didn't last long though; Everard took note of Degger's condition and remedied that with Merry's help on the next play.

Finally, having had enough, Ferdibrand made a break for it, running up the garden path past the north wing. Realising he was running the wrong way (his family lived in the upper level of the west wing), he turned round but was met by a wall of six lads running behind him. Degger, always the reserved one, jogged behind the six assailants dribbling the ball with his feet. Ferdie didn't retreat but five feet before he was tackled to the ground (yet again) on the eastern side of the north wing. In seconds, the lads were all laying about in a fit of giggles and laughter.

"You knew you had it coming!" stated Freddy, still holding his sides.

"Only because you told them about my mum!" Ferdie countered. He, too, was laughing though he knew he was going to get in trouble later.

The weather was turning colder, and Pippin felt a bit of a shiver run through him. He got up to get the blood moving again by kicking the ball between him and Degger. "Pass it to me," said Pippin. Degger complied, and so they kicked the ball while the rest of the lads got their bearings and stood to their feet.

"How do you like the foot-ball game, Degger?" Pippin asked his friend.

"It's fun," Degger replied in a non-committal way.

"Let's get back to _our _side of the garden, lads," said Reggie. He had a gut feeling that something ominous was going to happen.

"Be quick!" shouted Pippin, giving the ball a sudden hard kick toward Degger.

Degger ran to intercept it, but missed. The ball hit the large round window on the lowest level of the north wing. The _Thain's _side of the wing.

Pippin winced, hearing a distinct dull cracking of glass.

"Oh, no," Frodo groaned.

They all stood frozen--in more ways than one--waiting for Cousin Ferumbras to come up to the window and start shouting at them. But nothing happened.

"Perhaps he isn't home," said Everard after a long, tense minute.

"Yes, he is," said Ferdibrand. "He ought to be anyway. Cousin Ferumbras was supposed to play a game of skittles with my dad but cancelled because he still had his headache from yesterday."

Frodo sighed. "Well, there's nothing for it. Let us go inside and tell what we've done."

x x x

Paladin covered his face with his hands and moaned as if he was in pain. "Please tell me you've made a mistake and accidentally broke the window in the upper level."

"It's my fault, Papa," Pippin spoke quietly. "I'm the one who kicked the ball."

"But I didn't catch it," offered Degger.

"I should have been keeping a closer eye on the younger ones," said Frodo.

Paladin sighed. "And I am the one who encouraged you lads to go out of doors today." He stood to his feet, "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

It didn't take long for the group to walk the short distance between Paladin's study and the private entrance of Cousin Ferumbras' quarters. As the eldest and head of the group, Paladin knocked upon the large double doors while calling his cousin's name. A few moments passed by before he repeated his effort...and still no answer.

"Ferumbras?" Paladin opened one of the doors in case his cousin didn't hear him and took a peek. Not a soul in sight. "Hullo?"

Paladin turned back round to address the lads behind him and then noted that there were now only _seven _standing there instead of eight. Apparently, Ferdibrand was much like his father. No wonder Ferdinand and Ferumbras were friends--_birds of a feather flock together_, as it were.

"Reggie, come inside with me; Frodo, please stay out here with the younger lads."

Together, Paladin and Reggie walked softly into the Thain's apartment. They walked all the way to the north end to where his over-sized parlour was and looked inside. No one, although Paladin could see the crack in the window that the group of lads had confessed to.

Working their way back toward the door they came in, the pair decided to have a look in the Thain's study. Again, no one was about. The place was so large that the pattering of their feet on the plush green mat echoed slightly against the hallway walls. Finally, they approached the bedchamber. Once again Paladin knocked before entering.

"Ferumbras?"

This time, they saw the familiar figure of the Thain slumped over on the floor beside his bed. Paladin rushed to his cousin's side feeling for a pulse or a heart beat.

"Ferumbras! Are you awake?" Paladin turned the elder cousin over onto his back.

Ferumbras' eyes were closed, saliva oozed out of one corner of his mouth, and the right side of his face drooped a bit lower than the left.

"He's messed himself," Reggie noted aloud.

"Aye," said Paladin. Messing one's self was often times a sign of death. "But he isn't dead. I've seen this before--his father, Fortinbras, was struck with this same ailment shortly before he died. Help me get him onto the bed, if you please."

Ferumbras didn't prove to be too much of a burden for his cousins, however, a low grumbling moan escaped his lips when all was finished.

"Can you hear me, Ferumbras?" asked Paladin, hoping for some sort of response.

The only response Paladin received was a series of slurred, unintelligible sounds. Paladin motioned for Reggie to stand aside with him to discuss the situation. Another moan of seeming protest emitted from the prone hobbit on the bed when he perceived Paladin had moved away from the bed.

"He can't be left alone like this, Reggie. Please go and get your father and any other Took elder you can find and tell them to meet me in my private study at once. Have Pippin and Degger run and fetch Mistress Besom, the healer--both of those lads know the Smials like the back of their hands and won't get lost among the tunnels. Ask Frodo to meet me in here--hopefully, between the two of us, we can get our cousin cleaned up before the healer arrives. Tell the others, if they wish, they can sit and wait for news in my parlour. We can't waste any time, Reg."

The young hobbit nodded, "Yes, Uncle!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, A Took's Moot**

An hour later, after conducting a most thorough exam on the Thain, Mistress Besom had brought Paladin and Eglantine alone into Ferumbras' study to give them her report. Holding each other's hand, the couple listened intently as the healer spoke.

"Unfortunately, you were correct in your guess," she said to Paladin. "His father suffered the same attack twenty-four years ago, but I remember it all as if it happened yesterday. Thain Ferumbras cannot speak comprehensibly nor use any part of his body on the right side--just like his father.

"From what you've told me, it appears he tried to get out of bed, but because his right side is useless, the force he used to compensate and rise only served to make him drop to the floor as you discovered him. The sad part is that the damage is done; the Thain will need constant care from this moment on. I will stay close by for the next few days should his condition change. I will have my apprentice examine him as well, if you don't mind. I want her to see first-hand the symptoms of this plague and how it takes its toll on the body. When my observation is over, I shall begin to teach his regular attendant how to care for him."

"He will never be the same, then?" asked Paladin.

The healer shook her head. "I am afraid not."

x x x

"How much longer will he be?" asked Brenard Took, impatiently slipping his golden pocket watch back into his waistcoat pocket. He was referring to Paladin, who had called this meeting out of the blue. "It's getting on toward elevenses."

Brenard is a descendant of Isengrim II, the youngest brother of Isumbras III. Brenard was called to the meeting along with his two sons Maynard and Greynard. This line of Tooks had never been known for bright wits.

"Trust me, Bren, Paladin requested our presence because it was important," said Adelard. His son Reggie had told much of what went on in the Thain's apartment, but Addie said nothing. The look of absolute fright on his eldest son's face was still etched in his mind. He had complete confidence that the Thain's Assistant could deal with all the questions thrown at him.

Fiodrin was also at the meeting, having recently removed from Michel Delving back to his father's old apartment along with his wife, Millie, three sons and two daughters, all in their mid to late tweens. "I saw a lot of activity going on in the Thain's quarters as I passed by," he said.

For a while longer, fingers drummed on the arms of chairs and feet paced in front of the fireplace before Paladin finally appeared in the doorway. The grim expression on his face was not encouraging. Eyes were upon him, watching his every move as he sat in the chair at his desk.

Paladin gazed about at all the expectant faces. He began to feel one of his own headaches coming on. "Are there no others? Where's Ferdinand?"

"He's on the way," Adelard put in. "He and Halibrand were playing skittles. He wanted to wash his hands first."

"Where's your lad, Reginard?" Brenard asked Addie. "He's of age now, isn't he?" While he spoke, the door softly opened an in walked a youthful looking hobbit with light brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm right here, Cousin Bren," said Reggie, then took a seat on the couch beside his father.

"Sigmund and his family are on holiday in Pincup," offered Addie in regard to the missing foremost Tooks. "Adalbert is also on holiday as well as Lambard and their respective families. We're lucky to have this many, Paladin," he said, "with Yuletide approaching."

Just as Paladin opened his mouth to concur, Ferdinand and Halibrand momentarily disrupted things when they slipped inside the study, quietly sitting on the other couch in the back of the room.

"Very well," said Paladin, and then proceeded with the meeting. "I think we're all here. I regret to inform everyone that a little over an hour ago, Reggie and I found Thain Ferumbras II lying on the floor beside his bed. He has suffered a debilitating illness that renders one side of his body immobile. Currently, Cousin Ferumbras is getting settled and will be under the care of the Mistress Besom for a few days until we can find a suitable attendant for him."

"Can he function at all?" asked Brenard.

"He can move his left arm and his left leg--that is all I am aware of at this point. Any further information will be forthcoming from Mistress Besom in the course of her examination.

"So what are you proposing?"

"I have been too preoccupied this past hour to formulate any sort of proposal, Brenard," answered Paladin. "My initial thought was merely to gather together all who should know that the Took and Thain is in bad health."

"I have a proposal," announced Adelard. He almost grinned when Paladin shot him a look of dismay. "I propose that as heir to the titles, Cousin Paladin steps up and fills in until Ferumbras is once again hale."

"But that could be a long time," said Paladin, desperately trying to hide the fright in his voice. Now that the moment came, Paladin wondered if he was truly ready for such responsibility. What duties were there that Ferumbras had yet to train him on? Nonetheless, Addie was right; someone had to carry on while Ferumbras recuperated. At least, Paladin hoped that there would be improvement. For all of his disagreements with Ferumbras and angry moments, Paladin never wished this upon his cousin.

"I don't believe we ought to act so rashly until we know further what has befallen the current Took and Thain," said Greynard, puffing on his long-stemmed pipe.

"Rashly?" said Fiodrin. "Lad, I don't think you know the seriousness of the situation. Have you heard what our cousin said? The Took and Thain is _incapacitated_, and I am quite sure it will be _indefinitely_. The seniors in this room pretty much know what we're dealing with here--we've seen it before in our parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and older cousins.

"Cousin Paladin is the only one in this room who has shadowed Ferumbras for almost a year, learning everything from the _master _himself, so to speak." Bits of snickering permeated the room at the amusing reference to Buckland.

"He also is the only one in this room who is _heir _to the titles," Addie reminded them all.

Everyone became silent at the last remark, all eyes gazing in Paladin's direction. Paladin nervously cleared his throat. "I think I should...excuse myself to allow your discussion to proceed unhindered. I'll be in my parlour with the children; someone needs to tell them what has transpired."

x x x

Exiting his study to explain things to the children was not an empty excuse Paladin used in attempt to allow the debate go on. When he shut the door behind him, Paladin made straight for the parlour at the end of the hallway. Frodo stood near the window beside Eglantine while Paladin answered questions from the young group.

"Will...," Pippin hesitated, not wanting to sound crass, "Will...will there still be..."

"Will there still be a graduation ceremony tomorrow?" Paladin spoke the difficult question aloud. "I think so," he said, "although there might be a small cloud of gloom in the air. Our joy will be tempered by the health of our cousin lying ill in his bedchamber."

"Aye," Pippin replied sadly.

"Cousin Ferumbras won't be getting better any time soon, will he, Father?" Pearl asked, sorrow in her voice. She looked away when he shook his head no. "Then essentially, without the actual titles, you will be the Took and Thain." Her last remark was more a statement requiring affirmation than a question. Young Pearl was certainly not worried about titles; she and her siblings had been discussing the _inevitable _ever since they moved to Great Smials.

"That seemed to be where the conversation was heading when I left Addie and the others in the study. Pearl love," Paladin reasoned, "_somebody _has to act on the Thain's behalf in his absence."

"I know, but," Pearl paused to wipe a tear away, "we imagined this day would be a long way off." She gave a tearful, half-hearted smile. "Excuse me," she said, walking hurriedly out of the parlour.

Pimpernel's expression was unreadable, as was Pervinca's. The two younger lasses ran after their sister. Paladin looked with dismay at his wife. "What else was I to say?" he said despairingly.

"You did fine, dear--she's just upset," said Eglantine as she went after her daughters.

"Paladin!" Adelard hissed into the room. He hoped he had not interrupted his cousin's talk. "We're ready."

"I'll be there directly," said Paladin. "Are you all right, Pippin?" he asked his son.

"I'm fine, Papa," Pippin answered indifferently. He gave the best smile he could in order to throw off his father.

Paladin was unconvinced, yet he had to be present at the special meeting. "If you need to talk, Pippin, we can do so in a little while." As he walked past Merry their eyes met. _Watch over him_. Merry gave an imperceptible nod.

"I suppose I ought to go bathe," said Fredegar a bit awkwardly. He knew Pippin needed some time alone--or at least with those he was closest to.

"So should we," said Reggie, giving Everard a nudge. The brothers also quietly left the room.

Only Frodo, Merry, Degger, and Pippin remained.

"You're a terrible liar," said Frodo, sitting down beside Pippin on the couch.

"So he is," said Merry, sitting down on the other side of Pippin.

Frodo inhaled and then exhaled heavily. "Want to talk about it?"

Pippin sulked between his cousins. "What's there to talk about?"

"You're frightened, aren't you?" said Merry.

Pippin stiffened at hearing the truth. "Not for me."

"For your father, then?"

The thirteen year old nodded then quoted a passage directly from the parchment handed down from Thain to Thain that contained the Charge therein. "'_Guard the Shire; the Thain is her protector. You are Captain of the Hobbitry-in-arms. You are the leader, the hobbit her inhabitants will look to when harm comes her way._'" Of course, the children had gone over said document in their studies, however, young Peregrin Took has his ways of snooping round inside his father's study.

Pippin blinked away the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "When harm comes her way," Pippin sniffled. "Goblins and Orcs still live in the wild lands beyond the borders. What if wolves cross the Brandywine again? They've all come across the borders before--what's to stop them from doing it again?"

"Your dad knows what he's up against, Pip," said Frodo. "What if, while you and your family were visiting Hobbiton, Sancho Proudfoot started to dog one of your sisters?"

"He wouldn't dare," said Pippin. "I'd punch him in the face."

"He's almost twice your size," Frodo lightly teased his cousin.

"I don't care!" Pippin firmly stated.

Frodo became serious again. "Do you think your dad feels any less about his family--or the Shire?"

"No...but he'd be alone," Pippin sulked again.

For reasons unknown to him, Degger suddenly felt as if he was intruding in on a private moment. He started to move toward the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Frodo. "All of this concerns you as well, Degger. Your _guardian _is now the incumbent Took and Thain."

Caught unprepared, Degger stood still. "I know that."

"How do you feel about all of this?" asked Merry.

Degger shrugged his shoulders. "I s'ppose I don't like t' see anyone suffer like the Thain is, but..." he trailed off.

"He probably feels indifferently about it," Pippin spoke up.

Merry's objective was to get Degger to express himself in his own words; something the lad had very little, or no experience in doing. In a way, Merry still saw himself as Degger's tutor.

Unhindered, Pippin went on, "He likely feels bad that Cousin Ferumbras has suffered this attack, but delighted that he will no longer meet up with that old goat in the tunnels. Cousin Ferumbras would corner Degger near the kitchen when he'd walk to his room and then berate the Greenhills and servants in general until poor Degger was in tears. My father learned about it in Wedmath from Mistress May, so he had Degger move into our guestroom."

Suddenly, a fire burned within his bones; Degger spoke from his heart. "I guess if Mr. Paladin has t' be _the Shire's _protector, then I'll be _his _protector."

Frodo and Merry tried hard to keep their laughter from escaping their lips. "You're not even a tween yet," said Merry. "A lad has to be at least thirty years old before he can be part of the Hobbitry-in-arms."

With all seriousness, Degger knelt before Pippin, his hand resting upon his friend's knee. "I promise, Mr. Pippin. He won't be alone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, Pomp and Circumstance**

At about half-past ten, after everyone had gone to bed, Merry crept out of his bedroom and tiptoed down the hallway toward a certain _other _bedroom door. Ever since this morning when his uncle Paladin was elected _acting_ Took and Thain, Pippin had seemed down in the dumps. Nothing cheered up his cousin; not even the ridiculous sort of jests that young teen-aged lads enjoy the most. They (he, Frodo, Freddie, and Pippin) played draughts all afternoon, and even though Pippin won his fair share of games he never performed his 'victory trot' round the parlour, saying he wasn't in the mood for it. Usually, Pippin was all too eager to rub his victories in the nose of his opponent--in a playful way, of course.

The other lads also made attempts to cheer up the young Took but nothing prevailed. Just before supper, Mistress Bunce and Degger's sister, Heather, arrived by carriage. Degger was elated, needless to say. Degger doesn't get to see his sister on a regular basis so the cousins didn't begrudge the lad abandoning them to entertain her. Freddy and Estella were obligated to spend one evening meal with their uncle Ferdinand and aunt Sage before their holiday was finished, yet, that duty left Frodo and Merry to try to disperse Pippin's melancholy the rest of the evening on their own.

Walking as light-footed as he could, Merry made his way toward Pippin's door. He knew that with everything that happened today, Pippin would not sleep easy. Without a sound, Merry turned the door handle and stepped inside his cousin's bedroom.

"Pip?" he hissed toward the black void of the back bedroom. "Pippin?"

"I'm awake."

"I thought as much," said Merry, sitting gently atop the mattress. "We've been worried about you, Frodo and I. You ate only two helpings at supper."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Pip...," Merry sighed, "I know a lot has changed for you this past year...but...your dad will make a fine Thain. He's very organised, well liked, and knows how to deal with hobbits."

"How do you know how well my father will do?"

Using his forefinger, Merry gently prodded his cousin's shoulder to make his point. "Perhaps it might have to do with my own dad being heir to Brandy Hall and Buckland. I have complete confidence in my dad's ability to manage his offices. Do you have that same confidence in your own dad?"

"Of course I do!" Pippin whispered in reply.

"Then why the long face?"

Pippin answered softly, "I'm just worried about him. There's so much going on at one time lately. He looks so stressed carrying such a heavy load."

"It appears heavy to you, and I am certain that the burden he's carrying weighs heavily on his mind. But he's a grown-up, Pip, and is able to deal with it better than you or I," said Merry, then gently ruffled Pippin's curls in the darkness. "I'm not going to tell you to not worry so much about your dad because I know it's useless. I worry about mine sometimes. But they're both strong hobbits, and Uncle Paladin knows what he's doing. Furthermore, if there is anything that he lacks or could use a bit of help on, you know that Frodo and I can be counted on to help--and more than willing to do so. In fact, I'll put the question to him tomorrow after breakfast. Uncle Paladin won't be in this _alone _because we won't _let _him be alone."

This seemed to cheer Pippin a wee bit, for a slight smile played at the edges of his lips. "Thank you, Merry."

x x x

"Just look at this, Addie!" Paladin held in his hand yet more documents bearing the names of newborns, newlyweds, and deceased. He had discovered this new pile inside a small wooden box underneath the desk. "When was he finally going to get around to this filing these--the _fourth age_?"

The following morning, Paladin, along with his cousin's help, was going through some of the things stuffed inside Ferumbras' desk. At one point, Addie held up a crumpled, rolled up parchment. Even the red ribbon used to secure it was still tied. "What's this? I'm half afraid to open it!"

"Probably the directive to a resolution given twenty years ago between Tooks who couldn't resolve the issue on their own," said Paladin. "It looks quite battered, so I'd say whatever the trouble, it resolved itself over the years _without _the help of the Took. Open it up and see."

Addie carefully unbound the parchment and unrolled it. He perused it for a long minute before looking with apprehension to his friend. "I think you might want to see this."

"Oh?" Paladin took the parchment, looking it over. He recognised the parchment as the final draft of his request to become Degger's legal guardian. Paladin's face became beet red. "I gave him this back in Solmath--a whole month before we arrived at Great Smials! He was supposed to give it to Lalia--_she _was the Took at that time. Instead, he just shoved it into his desk as if it was scrap paper!"

Looking over Paladin's shoulder, Addie remarked, "All the proper signatures are there--all Ferumbras had to do was ratify it with his seal."

Paladin went on, venting his fury. "I asked Ferumbras about the document in Thrimidge! He told me that it was still in his mother's desk and that he'd find it as soon as possible. I heard nothing further, so in Wedmath I asked about it again. That time his response was that it was lost among other documents in his mother's desk."

"Taking a good look at the sight of his desk, we can readily see who's desk it was truly 'lost' in," said Adelard.

Paladin sat back in his chair dumbfounded. "I don't believe he _lost _it -- Ferumbras out-and-out lied to me. Perhaps I shouldn't be so surprised--he was against my request from the start."

Paladin next got a wild look in his green eyes. He opened the top left desk drawer to bring out the Took's seal and a bit of wax tinted with red dye. He melted the wax over the parchment with flint and tinder and then used the seal to impress the mark of the Took. "There! That is my _official _first deed as _acting _head of the Took clan!"

Addie laughed, "If you intend to watch your son, daughter--and _foster _son's graduation ceremony on time, then we need to make haste with this mess."

Paladin rolled up the parchment, tying the red ribbon round it, then began to neatly stack the paperwork already strewn about on the floor and put it back inside the box they found. "Well, Tina and I are going to meet with them beforehand in our bedroom. We have some gifts to give them--you know, to reward them for their achievement."

"Splendid idea," said Addie, helping Paladin to fill the box.

When they approached the door to exit the office, both were startled when two hobbit youths suddenly appeared on the other side of the entrance.

"Merry! Frodo! What brings you lads here?" asked Paladin. "No trouble, I hope."

"No, no trouble," Merry responded casually. He stood straight and tall, showing his best grown-up posture. "May we have a word with you, Uncle Paladin, if you please?"

Paladin reached into his waistcoat pocket for his new watch. "I have but a few minutes to spare, lads. The ceremony will begin precisely at ten o'clock."

"What we have to say will take less than those few minutes," said Frodo.

"Very well," Paladin said, stepping aside for the lads to enter. "Come inside, then."

"Uncle Addie can stay if he wants," said Merry. Adelard merely shrugged, then strode over to the couch with the others.

"What is on your minds?" Paladin asked once seated on one of the plush couches.

Frodo and Merry stole an apprehensive glance before the elder cousin took the lead. Neither had any idea how Paladin would accept such a proposal. "Merry and I have considered our offer in great length prior to discussing it with you."

"And what offer do you young fellows have?"

Frodo forged on. "I hope you don't mind, but Merry and I have an understanding that there is much placed on your shoulders of late with entertaining your guests, the graduation ceremony, and now the Thain bedridden and you stepping in to fill the gap while he is away," said Frodo, then took in a calming breath. "A certain young teen is very concerned about you. So to help alleviate some of the strain, Merry and I would like to offer a hand, if you will, in whatever way we can."

Paladin smiled sincerely. "Thank you lads, but I could never impose anything of the sort upon my guests--" he held up a palm when Frodo tried to object. "--and you _are _mine and Pippin's guests." He felt Addie surreptitiously kick his foot. "I'm afraid that I didn't get to speak to my son like I wanted to yesterday to ease his heart. I shall correct that as soon as I have the chance. But no, I cannot accept your offer, although I thank you fine lads for your thoughtfulness." He felt Addie nudge his foot again.

"Are you certain, Cousin?" Frodo made one last attempt, "We don't mind helping out just this once if you would but allow us."

"When I determine that I'm in over my head and I need help," said Paladin, patting his young cousin's shoulder, "you two will be the first to know."

"Promise?"

Paladin smiled, "I promise. But there is one thing that you can do for me, Merry! Come with me--I must show you something. I want your opinion; Addie is being non-committal at the moment."

"If you're referring to a certain pocket watch," said Addie, grinning, "then yes, I am very non-committal." He stood to his feet to take his leave. "I'll see you three at the ceremony, then?"

"Aye," Paladin answered, then lead Frodo and Merry back to his own tunnel to show them the marvel he uncovered the other day.

"Before I call Pippin and the others in here," he said, taking the three boxes out of the sack he brought them home in, "I want Merry to tell me if he recognises one of the gifts. I'd ask you, Frodo, but I don't think you've ever seen Degger's pocket watch, have you?"

Frodo chuckled, "I've only been formally introduced to the lad two days ago. No, I've never before seen his pocket watch. Are you gifting him with his own mathom, cousin?"

"Of course not," Paladin answered a bit absently. He was busy finding the box that held the prize. "Well, yes, I suppose in a way. It was--well, you tell him about it Merry, but first, take a look!"

Merry puzzled for a mere second, then his face lit up. "That's Taddy's watch! Er, I mean, _Degger's _watch. It has a lid now--did you do that, Uncle Paladin?"

"Well, not me, personally, but I took it to Mr. Tooter in Tuckborough. There is something peculiar about this watch, Merry."

Merry nodded, "Oh, yes, it is _very _peculiar, that!"

Paladin laughed at Merry's comment, then gave a brief account to Frodo of their strange trip to Michel Delving seven years ago. "But I brought you lads here to see something else along with Degger's watch. Look at mine--this is the same heirloom I received from my father when I came of age. I plan to give it to Pippin today, but only as the heirloom that it is. He already has _two _pocket watches that he can't keep track of."

Both Merry and Frodo gazed from one watch to the other.

Merry finally spoke up. "Yours has an eagle in flight engraved into the lid--and Degger's has a duck floating on a pond."

"Open the lids, Merry," Paladin prompted his nephew.

Merry gasped, instantly reaching for the watch that had the familiar duck painted on the face inside the new crystal. "May I?" he asked.

"We have just a few minutes," Paladin reminded him.

"I can easily tell the difference," said Frodo.

"What difference do you see, Frodo?" asked Paladin.

"Like Uncle Hildigrim's, Degger's watch is made of mithril," he said casually.

Paladin was taken aback with his cousin's words. "You're right."

Now Merry became surprised. "How can you tell?"

Frodo picked up Hildigrim's watch. "Even high-quality silver tarns," he said, holding the treasure aloft. "Mithril does not."

"Mr. Tooter failed to mention that," Paladin said, still amazed at Frodo's guess.

Frodo smiled, albeit mischievously, "Bilbo gave me a mithril chain years ago for his 100th birthday. He told me then that it would never tarn, and it hasn't; I've never had to polish it." He pointed to the winding knob and the chain clasp on Hildigrim's watch, "If this was made of the purest of silver, it would have turned colour a bit in the crevices. Degger's watch shines just as bright." He looked at Paladin, "I wonder how his father came upon such a priceless keepsake?"

Paladin let out a breath of relief. "That's the question of the hour."

x x x

The three children stood with beaming smiles on the small dais set inside Paladin's private parlour. Extra chairs had been brought in for additional well-wishers, but mostly for the graduates and their guests. Miss Hemlock stood at the lectern speaking warmly about her students and dabbing at the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief.

Pervinca stood between the lads, her golden necklace and citrine pendant accenting her honey-brown curls and yellow dress, and the yellow ribbons her sisters helped put in her hair. Not many lasses completed a higher education, in fact, it was pretty rare. Most lasses married and had little time for further book-learning. A lasses education was with a needle and thread, or in the kitchen. Even while she stood there, though she was happy, Pervinca wondered what she would do with her newly acquired higher education that many lads vied for.

Degger, too, smiled, hardly containing his emotions. He had made it this far! There were some scary times when he wanted to throw in the towel and give up. But Mr. Merry wouldn't have one bit of it. He worked side by side with Degger, day and night for weeks on end to help him become equal with his study mates. Degger knew that his own father, and his brother, would be so happy for him. He smiled at Heather sitting beside Mrs. Clara Bunce, the lady who had taken in his sister. In his pocket Degger fingered his dad's watch that Mr. Paladin got fixed. And it came with a new chain, too! Tears welled in Degger's eyes. He thought he would burst with joy and gratefulness.

Pippin...well, Pippin was... _Pippin_. He was so happy to be finished with books and that dreadful assigned night work! How many times did he have to write a 500 word essay for disrupting the group during the day, or not completing his assignments because he felt he did not need them? He lost count of how many times he stood in the corner for making silly faces at Merry. This graduation was payment, surely, for all of his suffering! While Pippin stood there wearing a great big smile, he chanted inwardly: "No more leadsticks, no more books, no more Tutor's..." And yes, there was the pocket watch. It had belonged to his great-grandfather Hildigrim. That truly meant a lot to him--and that his Papa trusted him with such a treasure. He wondered if this was part of the responsibility they discussed a few days ago. Pippin bounced on the balls of his feet; he felt like he was thirteen going on twenty-three!

All of a sudden, the children were startled out of their respective reveries.

"I will now give out the certificates in order from bottom to the top of the group. Please save your applause until the last child receives their diploma, for each child you see standing here has worked very hard." She smiled at Degger, a playful twinkle in her eye. He would not be expecting this at all.

"Mr. Deggory Greenhill!"

Degger blushed crimson from head to toe, then walked up to receive his diploma and Hemlock Academy patch.

"Miss Pervinca Took!"

Vinca quietly walked up to her tutor, receiving her diploma and patch then nervously curtsied to Miss Hemlock. Then curtsied to the audience. Paladin had to surreptitiously point his finger toward her study mates to guide her back to the others.

"Mr. Peregrin Took!"

Pippin fairly bounced over to Miss Hemlock and accepted his diploma with a gold ribbon attached to it, and his patch. He was so excited about it all that he, too, needed a parental finger to point him back to his mates.

Finally thunderous applause erupted from the audience. The sound reverberated on the walls and ceiling, making it louder than it really was. But it was over at last! All three children danced in their own circle before being set upon by a barrage of family and friends alike.

However, Paladin and Eglantine remained sitting in their seats holding one another, admiring their small brood being hugged and patted by loved ones. In his hand he held a slightly battered parchment rolled up with a red ribbon. He whispered into his wife's ear, "Shall we tell him?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, Inside the Wooden Box**

Pippin wandered the down the hallway alone away from the reception; the laughter of his friends, family, and the music of his sister's fiddle remained inside the parlour while he moved away from it. The excitement of the graduation had faded, and the teen felt just as bad as he did last night and this morning. Pippin's head felt heavy, his back ached, he felt weary, and heard a constant drone in his ears. His gait was slow, yet there was purpose in mind. He sought peace and quiet away from the clatter of the parlour.

Pippin turned left as he met up with his father's study. Once inside, he looked round at the high shelves filled with books, the smell of leather chairs, his father's empty pipe laying on its side next to the ash bowl on his father's desk...a wooden box filled with parchments and papers sitting beside the ash bowl. Curious, Pippin made his way over to the box to have a look at it.

"What are you doing?" came a masked voice in the doorway.

Pippin startled, turning round. "I knew it was you!" he said to Merry who was grinning impishly.

"No you didn't," Merry replied then sat down in one of the chairs. "Why aren't you in the parlour with everyone? Pearl was looking for you to play a duet with your fiddles."

"I'm not in the mood to play my fiddle," Pippin responded, still rifling through the paperwork. "It's quiet in here."

Yet another voice sounded from the entryway. "Since when has Peregrin Took taken a shine to tranquil environments?"

Pippin turned round again to find his other favourite cousin taking a seat beside Merry.

"Well, it's not quiet anymore." Pippin went back to rummaging through the wooden box.

Both Merry and Frodo raised their eyebrows in unison. Frodo studied the thirteen year old for a long minute. "Come here, Pip," said Frodo, patting the space between him and Merry.

"I'm busy helping my papa," replied the lad.

"Pippin..." Frodo used his authoritative tone. "You cannot help your father if you're ill." He then smiled at Pippin, "What sort of example are you setting for him, anyway?"

"I'm _not_," said Pippin, becoming a bit agitated. There was so much to be done here, couldn't they see that?

Presently, there came a couple more voices from out in the hallway then entered inside the study. Paladin, along with his cousin Adelard, stood near to his desk, a bit surprised at seeing what appeared to be three young hobbits taking their ease in his office. "What's going on, lads? Is there something wrong?"

x x x

"What you see here is the gist of it," said Addie, speaking to Frodo and Merry in the study. "What is outside of the box, we brought in from Ferumbras' desk and Paladin's main office this morning."

Once Paladin felt Pippin's forehead, he quickly whisked his young son off to bed and then to call the healer who, luckily for him, was still minding Ferumbras across the main hallway. Eglantine soon joined her husband and together they took turns in caring for their ill son. While the new Took was occupied performing his parental duty, Adelard asked Frodo and Merry to stay behind in the study.

"I can't believe that all of these Took births, deaths, and marriages all happened within the last ten years as you're suggesting," said Frodo. He reached inside the same wooden box Pippin had been digging through minutes before, flipping through leafs of paper. "Something is very wrong here."

"So far, the earliest year I've noted is 1394," said Addie. "If they go farther back than that, then we truly have our work cut out for us. I was so happy to hear you offer your assistance this morning, lads, but you know our cousin--he's as stubborn, if not more so, than the rest of us Tooks."

Merry grinned, "Or Bagginses!"

Frodo nudged his younger cousin, "Or _Brandybucks_."

"I don't wish for a crowd in here, if you understand me," Adelard winked. "I know you lads have plenty of Took blood in you and will keep this quietly among ourselves, right?"

"We will," said Frodo, "but we don't wish to leave out our friends, such as Freddy, Degger, or your own sons. What will we do about them?"

Adelard smiled, "Leave that to me! I think Ferdibrand might like another visit from his nephew and niece. As for Degger, well, perhaps my lads or I can take him under our wing for a bit."

"Good luck," said Merry. "With Pippin being sick, I don't think Degger will be persuaded to leave this tunnel, and I can't blame him." Frodo nodded his agreement.

"That is true--I'll think of something," said Adelard, making his way toward the door.

Frodo called after his departing cousin, "Merry and I do intent to break now and then to look in on Pippin."

"Of course!" said Addie, "I'd be quite disappointed if you didn't."

x x x

Paladin had finished helping his son into his nightshirt and tucked him into bed when he took a minute to ask Pippin the burning question in his head. "Son, why didn't you speak up and tell me or your mother that you weren't feeling well?"

"I just thought it was me being tired," Pippin answered in a weary voice. "I didn't sleep well last night and so had a hard time waking up this morning. Once things for the ceremony started happening, I felt a bit better. But then after the reception began, suddenly I didn't want to be around any noise. I guess I didn't want to ruin the party for anyone else."

Paladin sighed, pressing his lips together in regret. "I knew I should have called you inside the smial yesterday when I looked out the front window and saw you playing in the rain, but you looked as if you were having such a wonderful time. I saw you laughing from your heart," he said as he gently brushed a few curls aside from Pippin's forehead, "and I haven't had the joy of hearing that much of late."

"I'm glad you didn't call me in," said Pippin. "I _was _having a lot fun with my friends. But...I'm too tired to laugh right now, Papa. Are you going to sit with me a while?"

"Of course I am," Paladin spoke softly. "Wild ponies couldn't drag me away. Your momma will be here with the healer momentarily."

x x x

Meanwhile, progress was being made in Paladin's study. Three long lines of documents spanned the length of the gold mat, going in order from the most recent date all the way back to the earliest. The two cousins had a sort of rhythm to their movements as they laid out the certificates. As they neared each another, one would give way to the other without colliding, and yet manage to lay the document in its respective year-pile. It was much like a well-choreographed dance.

However, Merry began to feel that this business was just a bit too monotonous. He thought to stir things up a little. "I'll wager that most of these certificates belong to Uncle Isembold," he said, breaking the silence of the room.

Frodo looked up from his work and then to his younger cousin. "How do you know? _I _highly doubt it. I say that this is the culmination of a lazy branch of the Took family."

Merry smiled inwardly; his scheme was working. He knew just how to goad his older cousin. Moreover, Merry felt he had the recent--and _rare_--occasion to learn a few things about the Took side of his family tree that he figured Frodo could not possibly know. Brandybucks taught young Brandybucks about the history of _Brandybucks_, from a Brandybuck's standpoint, with some mention of Tooks or other great family trees of the Shire. Tooks did much of the same; teaching their younglings about _Took _history mixed in with a little of the same of the other noble families, but from a Took's point of view. Having had the privilege of studying both sides of the families under his braces, Merry was able to afford a bit of fun with his rather sophisticated cousin.

"I'll wager twopence that you're wrong," he said, moving toward the wooden box. "I don't doubt that your last remark is true, however, I maintain that this entire lot belongs to Isembold."

Frodo knew his young cousin since the day he was born and understood exactly what Merry was doing. Yet Frodo was game; he, too, felt the same tedium creeping into his bones. Frodo put his hand in his pocket to make sure he had enough money to pay for the wager should he lose--and playfully fingered another round, gold trinket as he carefully weighed his decision. Frodo nonchalantly walked over to the entryway, peeking into the hallway to ensure Cousin Tina wasn't in earshot, then came back to Merry.

"All right," he answered Merry, "and I'll even sweeten the deal. I'll add another twopence to the one who finishes first." Frodo took another bunch of documents from out of the box. "Grab another handful, Merry-lad, and we shall see who is the quicker of us two."

"Deal!" said Merry, taking more of the paperwork into his hands. The cousins measured the amount of documents each held by holding them close to each other and distributing the weight as equal as they could. There would be no cheating by giving more to one and lessen their chance of winning.

And off they went!

Up and down the respective lines they raced. Merry ran from one end to the other trying to find the year of birth, death, or marriage of a particular Took.

"Be careful, Merry--we don't want to make more work than there really is," warned Frodo. He saw out of the corner of his eye when Merry had placed a document in one particular pile and then take anther close at it, quickly placing it in the pile beside the first.

Frodo crossed between the lines of categories, his foot breezing past a couple of documents in its wake.

"Careful, cousin!" Merry taunted Frodo in return.

No longer was this the graceful dance of swans; it was clearly every hobbit for himself. They knocked elbows, stepped on one another's feet, and at one point, young Merry actually pushed Frodo out of his way in order to stay ahead of his cousin.

This went on for close to an hour, and as the mass of certificates dwindled in each hand, the pace of furry feet picked up. The lads made quick work of the documents accumulated over the years. Merry had five documents left in his hands while he could see that Frodo was down to four. His eyes swiftly scanned the years of births until he found the correct pile. Now he was equal with Frodo again. Together, they hopped and skipped round piles until they each had one document left. Each lad crossed the lines...at the same time...and collided--hard.

Down they went. Frodo held his nose while Merry grunted, holding his arm. Slowly they each crawled the inches toward their goal.

"I win!" Frodo announced nasally--and breathing hard.

Merry flopped onto his back, still holding his arm. "That wasn't fair! You purposely knock me down to enable yourself to be the winner."

"You know better than that!" said Frodo. He now sat up, inspecting the exterior of his nose. "Besides, I may have won this round of the bet, but there is yet the other half you have a chance at winning."

"Oh, no!" Merry whispered in horror. "Look what we've done!"

Frodo looked around where they each sat and grimaced. "Be very careful as you get up," he said while doing the same. "We may be able to salvage this mess."

The majority of the lines were still laid out neatly (for the most part), but the area of years where the cousins ran into each other and subsequently crawled in the final moments of the race, the documents were in disarray.

It took the next five minutes or so, but gradually the paperwork found its way back into the respective pile.

"Frodo?"

"Hmm?"

"How popular would you say your name is?"

"Not very," Frodo replied. "I'm one of a kind," he said, then smiled at his own witty remark.

"I think not!" laughed Merry. "Here is a Frodo _Broadbean_--son of Nick Broadbean and Juniper Took Broadbean."

"At least his parents made sure he had the same sensible initials to his name as mine," Frodo remarked in a flat tone. "F-B!"

"Well, considering that this young fellow came into the world fifty years before you," Merry quipped, "I think it was _you _who had the same initials as _he_!"

"Let me see that!" Frodo snatched the birth certificate out of Merry's hand then quickly cast it aside. "At least I have a namesake!"

"He's not _your _namesake!" Merry teased unrelentingly.

"What's this?" Frodo was suddenly serious.

"What's what?"

"This!" Frodo turned to his cousin, "How popular would you say the name Degger is? Or ought I say, '_Deggory'_?"

Merry shrugged. "I've not heard of it before. It's just one of those names--unlike _Frodo_--that is given only once."

"Not in this case, either, my friend," said Frodo, reading the marriage certificate to Merry. "_On this day, the 23rd day of Rethe, 1340, S. R., Diggory Took, son of Isembold Took of Little Delving, joined in marriage with Rosa Brookstone, daughter of Fargo Brookstone of Tighfield. The marriage ceremony took place in Little Delving of the Westfarthing of the Shire."_

Merry said nothing at first, but the expression on his face said volumes. Regaining his composure, he asked, "How can that be? We found Degger in Michel Delving, not Little Delving."

"I don't know, Merry," said Frodo, "but it appears there is more history in these papers than what meets the eyes. It seems you just might win that other bet. Let's go show this to Paladin and see what he thinks. It's time we go look in on Pippin anyway."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, A Matter for Tooks**

The warmth of the dimly lit room hit Frodo like a wall as he entered Pippin's bedroom. The curtains were pulled shut and only one lantern was lit. In the hearth a fire crackled, and in the bedside chair staring blankly at the ill child lying under a thick quilt, sat Paladin.

"How is he?" Frodo asked in a soft voice so as not to disturb Pippin.

"The same," Paladin replied absently. "He fell asleep right after Mistress Besom examined him and gave him his medicine."

"Sleeping is good for him," said Merry, who followed behind Frodo. He observed his young cousin lying fast asleep in his bed; his eyes, normally lit with a mischievous gleam, were closed in slumber. Merry hated it when his beloved cousin became so ill. How he wished he could take this dear one's place.

"Yes, sleeping is good for him," his uncle replied in a weary voice.

Frodo and Merry exchanged a concerned look. "He looks _terrible_," Frodo whispered into Merry's ear. He was referring more to his elder cousin, vice the ill child asleep in the bed. Paladin had dark circles under his eyes, lines of care woven into his brow. Frodo understood Paladin's gaunt appearance was derived from exhaustion while trying to take in all of the recent changes in his life. The last thing Paladin needed was for his son to fall ill on the heels of his older cousin.

Merry nodded then whispered back, "Show him what we found--that might cheer him up."

So, in hushed tones, Frodo related to Paladin their discovery about the documents they were setting in order in his study. Frodo handed over the certificate in question. For a long while Paladin sat with his green eyes fixed upon his ill son; no reaction forthcoming, apparently.

Frodo wondered at that. "What do you think, Cousin?" he asked in an attempt to glimpse Paladin's thoughts on the subject.

Suddenly, Paladin stirred out of his reflections. He folded the important paper Frodo had given him, slipping it into his waistcoat pocket then stood to his feet. "Would you lads please mind Pippin for a bit? I need to...I need--I won't go far. Tina will return soon, so it won't be for long."

"Of course we don't mind, Cousin," said Frodo. He and Merry watched at Paladin unbuttoned his waistcoat and then took it off, placing it over the back of the chair.

Once his uncle left the bedroom, Merry turned to Frodo, "Did you see what I just saw?"

Frodo answered in astonishment, "I did. I've never seen him so wretched."

"I wonder what has got him so unravelled?" Merry asked. "I mean, besides that of Pippin."

"I don't know," Frodo replied.

x x x

Paladin wandered the tunnels of Great Smials until he came upon familiar voices inside a particular room. The Common room is where Paladin would often find his cousins and friends exchanging the latest gossip while enjoying a mug and a pipe. Today, however, Paladin was seeking neither; he merely decided to walk off his anger rather than let it fester while he sat idly by watching over his ill son. _Either I address the issue now_, he thought to himself, _or forever let it gnaw under my skin_. He entered inside.

"Paladin!" said Adelard, obviously surprised to see his younger cousin. "How is Pippin?" Addie sat in one of the soft leather chairs with a few official-looking papers in his lap. Paladin recognised the artistic writing as Everard's--probably a few of the lad's practise documents from earlier in the day, as he was apprenticing under both his father and brother. Paladin noted several words circled in red ink, which Addie must have marked for his son's training.

Addie regarded his friend's dark mood as he quietly sat in a nearby chair. "Is all well with him? What happened to your waistcoat?" he asked. Gentlehobbits simply didn't venture outside their house or hole without wearing his waistcoat

"Pippin is much the same as when you last saw him." Paladin let the other question go unanswered--he didn't feel like explaining that part of his odd behaviour earlier.

"Then something is bothering you?"

"Aye--and you know well what is bothering me."

"Do I?" asked Addie.

Paladin cast a set of hard, weary eyes upon his friend.

"All right," Addie confessed, "I'm guilty of asking the lads to help with the certificates without your knowledge, but that was for your own good."

"Not only without my knowledge, Addie--but after I clearly remember turning down their offer this morning. You heard me--you were there. Frodo and Merry are my _guests_. They're here on holiday."

"You _need help_, Paladin. What's the harm in allowing those who love you to help you along, eh? Or are you the rare type of hobbit who needs no help--you can do _all _things yourself or die trying?"

"I never said that," replied Paladin. He looked about the room; fortunately it was fairly empty--even at this time of day. Even so, he'd keep his voice down.

Addie took Paladin's cue and spoke in a low volume. "You imply it _every _day!" he argued, laying aside his son's handiwork. "Cousin, this clutter took years to accumulate and it will not disappear overnight nor without _help_. Pippin isn't the only one worried about you, Paladin. I worry about you, Tina worries, your daughters, nephew, and cousins alike are all concerned that you're driving yourself into an early grave. I can see the strain in your eyes from where I sit. You think you can hide it, but you can't.

"This morning you _promised _those lads you'd tell them as soon as you discovered you were in over your head with things as they are. Well, cousin, let me inform you that you _are _in over your head." Adelard counted off the current roster with his fingers, "There is the daily management of the staff and meals, arranging the Thain's private Yule party, you had this morning's ceremony on your plate as well, the upcoming Yule holidays--the residents expect a Smials' Yule party, you know--and I don't think you've done any Yule shopping for your family. By the by, when was the last time you spent time alone with Tina? The lasses? Your son? It doesn't have to be like that. We all know it wasn't you who got the office in this condition, but we _want _to help you set it to rights so that you can get on with your tasks and your life." Addie leaned in toward his cousin, "_What are you afraid of_?"

Paladin kept his eyes straight ahead, looking neither left nor right when a tear escaped the corner of one eye and slowly ran down his temple. He brushed it away.

"Of failing everybody," Paladin finally whispered, his voice filled with emotion. "But if my own best friend cannot trust in my decisions--even the small ones, then who will?" Taking the handkerchief his cousin offered, Paladin wiped his nose and eyes.

"If I thought the matter was sensitive, or had need of secrecy, Paladin, I never--_never _would have asked those lads for their assistance. I apologise from the bottom of my heart for stepping where perhaps I wasn't welcome," Addie said with sincerity.

Paladin looked his friend in the eyes. "Addie, it's not that I don't need you, or welcome you. I'm just trying to find my own way in all of this, and when I learnt about...well, to be honest, I felt as if you didn't trust me. That hurt me as much as if Tina didn't trust me."

Addie was quiet for a moment, as Paladin's words affected him deeply. "If it is of any consolation," he spoke softly in reply, "I have trusted you since the moment we met under this roof as young children. I trusted you the moment you walked through the Great Door back in Rethe and announced your arrival as the Thain's new assistant, and I will trust you until I take my last breath.

"years ago, after little Pippin was born, I was so afraid that Cousin Lalia would actually _arrange _her son's marriage in order to force him to sire an heir. When Ferumbras openly affirmed himself a permanent bachelor, I danced for joy. You can ask Reggie; if you were not going to be declared as the heir to the Took and Thain, I was prepared to remove my family to Waymeet where their mother was born and finish raising my children among her relations. I was not willing to endure yet another cold-hearted Took."

Together the pair sat in silence for short while. "Well, I am glad that you didn't leave," Paladin said wearily, "It's bad enough that one of us had to leave his childhood home behind."

Relaxing again in his chair, Addie spoke compassionately. "I am glad that you are here now," he said to his cousin. "I _have _lived here all of my life, and in spite of some pretentious inhabitants, I should hate to leave it.

Paladin did not forget Saradoc's advice to him last spring. Being one of the foremost Tooks in Great Smials, Addie would be an excellent hobbit to read the collective temperament of the hobbits who dwelt here.

"You know all of the residents better than I do, Addie," said Paladin, "so what is the general consensus about me?"

Addie took in a deep breath. "I can tell you with all honesty that the _staff _loves you. Sigmund, Adalbert, Brenard and their families may prove to be a bit of a challenge though. They've been raised to think a certain way and are set in it. What's important is that your family loves you, I love you, my children love you. Let your heart be at ease, Paladin, because _we _will not let you fail."

Paladin sat in his chair, rubbing his weary eyes. "Which brings me to my next question," he said and then yawned.

"What is that?"

"Since you have attested your undying faith in me, and that you _have _lived here at the Smials all of your life and I have not--nor Tina, what would you say to being a counsellor, of sorts, to the Acting Took and Thain while he is adjusting to his new occupation and his new home?"

Adelard laughed at such a ridiculous notion. However, his laughter died away when he saw the solemn expression on his cousin's face. "You're serious!" he gasped.

"I may be a shrewd business-hobbit, but you are just as shrewd when it comes to dealing with Tooks--having lived here at the Smials for this long. I _can _do the task myself, of course, but you are right. I do have much on my plate at the moment, and I must admit that I am feeling overwhelmed."

Adelard smiled, relieved that his dear friend finally admitted to feeling weighed down. However, he never suspected that he would be appointed as the one to aid. "Very well. I accept," he said. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That once we go look in on your son you take your own nap. You are in dire need of sleep, my friend."

x x x

"Mother?" Pervinca spoke softly as she approached her mother.

Eglantine stirred from her kip. "What is it, love?" she whispered.

Looking round the room, Eglantine saw she wasn't the only one to nap right along with the young teen asleep in his bed. Frodo sat back against the soft, pillow of his chair, eyes closed, while Merry leaned against his cousin's shoulder also dozing. Neither one moved when Pervinca entered the room.

Vinca whispered to her mother, "Mistress Lilly is collecting clothes for the laundress. She asked if Pippin had anything for cleaning."

Eglantine gazed about, her hazel eyes catching a blue jumper that hung over the door handle of his wardrobe. "Take that jumper and look inside his wardrobe, Vinca," she whispered in reply, "knowing your brother, there are probably two pairs of breeches in there that could walk out of this room by their own volition."

Something else caught hold of Eglantine's attention; an adult sized waistcoat lying over the back of Merry's chair. The dimness of the room made it difficult to see clearly. "Now who's is that?" she asked herself, laying aside the knitting in her lap.

Going over to stand in front of Merry, Eglantine then recognized the familiar brown waistcoat with black piping along the front edges and hoped the owner had not gone far. With the touch that only a mother can render, Eglantine gingerly lifted the article of clothing off the back of the chair without disturbing her slumbering nephew.

"Give this to Mistress Lilly as well," said Eglantine to her daughter.

Seconds later, Pervinca re-entered Pippin's bedroom. "Mother," she said, speaking softly, "Mistress Lilly said to give you this--she found it in the pocket of Father's waistcoat."

Eglantine took the item from her daughter. She thought perhaps her husband might return for the bit of folded paper, so she placed it between the dimly lit lantern and the medicine tray on Pippin's night table. Surely, he'll see it right there.

x x x

All throughout the day and evening, Pippin would wake up to either his cousins or his mother sitting at his bedside. He was used to having someone sitting nearby whenever he was ill and he rather liked it. Having someone close by made Pippin feel secure--that nothing too terribly bad could happen to him.

He learned just before supper (six slices of toast and tea) that his papa had been napping in his own bed, and Pippin thought that was splendid--his father was finally settling down and taking a respite from all the recent upheaval. Mostly, though, Pippin slept the day away. Then sometime during the night he woke up to the sound of voices.

"What is it?" asked a male voice, speaking softly. The teen noted that the voice belonged to his father.

"It's just a mixture of water, peppermint, and brandy," said the second voice. Mistress Besom, Pippin guessed. He would instantly know his mother's voice. "I would like for you to daub it all over your son--arms, legs, face, his back and middle. Unless Master Peregrin has caught something worse, this should help to break his fever, or at least cool him down a bit."

Initially, Pippin complained that the water was too cold; he even tried wriggling out of his father's grasp but that was of no use. Too weak to fight any more, Pippin lay in his bed and moaned miserably, his teeth chattering with the coldness of the medicinal water being applied to his body.

"It's for your own good, my love," Pippin heard his mother say, and then felt her kiss his feverish head.

When his father was finished, Pippin angrily cocooned himself within his blankets where there was warmth. However, Pippin subsequently woke up again...twice. Two times he had to change his night shirt due to their dampness. The second time, his father had to lend one of his own, but Pippin only remembered the big smiles on his mother and father's faces. His fever had broken; their son had once again managed to defy the odds that haunted him since infancy.

When Pippin woke up the final time and opened his eyes, the dull glow of the wintry sun framed the edge of his curtains. His father sat in one of the beside chairs leaning over the mattress, his head resting upon his arm, and holding Pippin's hand with his free arm.

Pippin felt spent--but at least he was dry. And he was _hungry_! He became fully awake when his tummy rumbled...loudly. He saw his father lift his weary head.

"G'morning, Papa," Pippin whispered.

"Good morning, Pippin," Paladin whispered in return. He rubbed his face and then yawned. "Are you hungry, son?"

"Aye," said Pippin.

Pippin heard a rustling of clothes then spied his mother heading toward the door. "I'll see to your breakfast, love--you shouldn't have anything too heavy yet. How does tea and a scone with jam sound?"

Pippin's answer came in form of a smile.

Paladin observed Pippin trying to sit up, but knew his son was still too weak to do so on his own. He got up from his chair, gently pulling Pippin up against his pillows, then kissed his son's warm cheek.

"I will return in a bit--just as soon as I give the good news to your sisters and cousins," said Paladin, "They are keeping vigil in the parlour."

"All right," said Pippin, "but come back soon."

Pippin rested in his bed, while his father went to inform the others about his improvement during the night. He spied a folded piece of paper set between the lantern and medicine tray on his night stand.

_Oh, look! Merry must have left me a get-well note!_ The young Took recalled his best friend doing this plenty of times before when he was ill, and it would cheer Pippin up greatly. He unfolded it, then realized it wasn't his cousin's handwriting at all. Instead, Pippin found himself reading the wedding announcement of Diggory Took of Little Delving and Rosa Brookstone of Tighfield.

Disappointed that the note wasn't what he thought it was, Pippin refolded the bit of paper and rested against his soft pillows and closed his eyes. Oh, well. Merry would be here soon--and in person. After a moment of this tranquil thought, Pippin's green eyes flew open.

_Diggory...Took_!

TBC


End file.
